It's a thing of the past or so they thought
by Blaze9
Summary: Vegeta never spoke about his past, But it is soon discovered 20 years later when a day of cleaning the basement has trunks discover the truth. What secrets lie within this one box, and is there something about these secrets that even has Vegeta suprised.
1. Vegeta

Chapter 1 It's in the past or. so they thought  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
Ages: Trunks/18 Bra/16 Goten/17 Marron/15  
  
Relationship Status: G/V G/C 18/K T/? V/?  
  
Short Summary: Vegeta and Trunks are cleaning out the basement. Trunks finds a box with Vegeta's secret stuff inside. What secrets will be inside and how will these secrets effect Bulma and Vegeta's relationship. Is there stuff linked to these secrets that will even have Vegeta surprised. New loves could blossom Read to see what happens, and when you do, please review. Love, Me^_^  
  
AN" Hi, everyone. Welcome to my fan fic. I hope you enjoy my story that I am presenting to you this evening. So, sit back with some popcorn and enjoy the show or reading. Please R&R. Blaze  
  
It is early evening at Capsule Corporation. Bulma is making dinner, and Bra is at the mall with Marron. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Trunks are cleaning out the basement by orders of Bulma. She needs the basement clean, so that she can store a new project that she is working on for Capsule Corp. Vegeta refuses at first, but Bulma threatens to use the training room as a place to store the project. Unfortunately, Vegeta looses the war.  
  
"Father, we need to hurry. Mother wanted this done by dinner." Trunks says as he sets a heavy box down on the floor.  
  
"I think we should just blast everything. It would be a lot easier." Vegeta says with a grin.  
  
" I heard that Vegeta." Bulma says, as she comes down the stairs. " You don't have to do the work you know. That training room of yours would be perfect." She says with a smirk mirroring Vegeta's own.  
  
Vegeta clinches his fists. "What do you want now?"  
  
" Oh Vegeta, I just thought I would come and tell you to get washed up. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes." Bulma then turns and walks back up stairs.  
  
"That woman is trouble." Vegeta rolls his eyes, then follows his wife up the stairs. Trunks shakes his head and smiles. He is use to his parents behavior. It is nothing new to him. Trunks decides not to follow his parents upstairs, he stays behind to move a couple more boxes. While Trunks is working, he hears his mother yell for him. He rushes over and puts the box down, and turns to run towards the staircase. As soon as he begins running, a stack of boxes fall in front of him. Trunks tries to stop, but he fails, and the boxes fall to the floor. Trunks goes down with them.  
  
" DAMN IT! That hurt." Trunks yells as he attempts to sit himself up. As soon as he does though, he feels a sharp pain in his left hand.  
  
"Ouch! This basement does not like me." Trunks looks to see what scratched him. It turns out to be a woman's ring. He starts to exam the ring closer. He notices an inscription on the bottom that says, "Love Eternally". "Where did this come from?" Trunks asks himself. He decides to look ahead of where he fell. He soon notices a small metal box that landed about a foot ahead of him. It had opened from the fall and Trunks was pretty sure the ring had come from it. He decides to place it back in the box and ,clean up the mess to make it look like nothing happened. When he picks up the box, he notices a couple of pictures and a video tape. Being curious, Trunks takes a glance at the pictures. He doesn't notice anyone in the first picture, but he does notice their armor. They are saiyans. He flips to the second picture to see if he can recognize anyone in it. In the picture there is a young guy and a young brunette girl. The guy is sitting behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. His lips are locked onto her cheek. On the back of it, Trunks notices it bares the same words as the ring.  
  
" Father.My father. none of this makes sense. I mean.. Where did this stuff come from! Who are these people! Trunks says with a look of shock on his face. Suddenly, he hears his mother's voice as she starts to motion down the stairs. In the panic Trunks jams the pictures and the ring into his pocket, and quickly scrambles to his feet.  
  
"Trunks, are you ok?" Bulma asks as she walks over to her son.  
  
"Yes mother, just a bit of an avalanche."  
  
" Well just go ahead and get ready for dinner, and I will have your father clean this up later." Trunks nods and heads upstairs. This is definitely going to be a dinner to remember.  
  
+ Later that evening +  
  
"Bulma this food is delicious. Thank you for inviting me and my family to dinner." Gohan says, while holding his active 2-year-old daughter, Pan. "Oh, it's no problem." Bulma replies.  
  
"Yes, Bulma this recipe is great. You'll have to tell me about it." ChiChi says with a smile. "It's great" Goku exclaims as he shoves more food into his mouth. Everyone is laughing and having a good time. The laughter stops for a second, as they notice how quiet it is at the end of the table that Goten and Trunks are sitting at. They are usually the loudest out of everyone.  
  
"Trunks is something wrong? You barely have touched your dinner." Bulma questions "No mother, I'm fine." " Leave the boy alone woman. You can't blame him for not eating. I have eaten space bugs that have tasted better." Vegeta says as he pushes his plate to the side. " How dare you Vegeta. You know not everything is made to please you." Bulma says as she turns a bright red. "Uh oh, here they go again." Bra sighs As Bulma and Vegeta start to fight, Trunks gets up and starts to walk away.  
  
" Now look what you did woman. Your disgusting food and loud mouth have driven your own son away.". Vegeta says, thinking he is amusing. Trunks hears his fathers rude comment and turns around sharply. He stands there and stares into his father's eyes.  
  
" NO FATHER! YOU ARE THE REASON I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE. YOU AND YOUR STUPID SECRETS!WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING US ABOUT THIS STUFF! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US ABOUT THESE PEOPLE, ESPECIALLY THIS MYSTERIOUS GIRL!! Trunks yells in frustration as he walks toward his father.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BOY!" Vegeta argues as he gets up from his chair.  
  
"THIS.This is what I am talking about." Trunks says as he hands the items to his father. Vegeta glances at the items and sits back into his seat. He seems in shock and in disbelief that the items even exist.  
  
" Now I want answers father..AND I WANT THEM NOW!  
  
To be continued.  
  
AN: Well, that's the end of my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please stay tuned for chapter 2. Thanks in advance to everyone who reads my story. Please review. Thanks so much! Blaze 


	2. Vegeta's past Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Vegeta's past Part 2"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z. I do own Sapphire  
  
AN: Thank you to those who reviewed chapter 1. Here is Chapter 2. (Sorry for the long wait. Right when I went to post this, the site shut down. So as a bonus, later today I will post chapter 3 as well. Thanks for your patience)( Enjoy!  
  
The room is silent. It is almost like time has stopped.. Everyone is just sitting around, wondering what is going on. Vegeta is still sitting and staring at the pictures.  
  
" Where did you find these?" Vegeta mumbles to Trunks. Trunks doesn't answer. " I SAID, WHERE DID YOU GET THESE!!!!!" Demands Vegeta. Trunks angered expression soon turns to an expression of concern.  
  
" I found..I found them in the basement. " Trunks stutters. He has never seen such an intense look in his father's eyes before.  
  
" WHY, were you SNOOPING through my stuff, BOY !!!!!! " I wasn't snooping! I found them by accident. A stack of boxes fell and I tripped over them. They were in one of the boxes." Trunks stops speaking and waits a little for his father to yell again. Silence is all he receives.  
  
" FATHER, YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION.WHAT ARE THESE PICTURES AND WHERE DID THEY COME FROM!!!!! Everyone in the room thinks Trunks has lost it. (I mean this is Vegeta he is yelling at) Bulma herself is even stunned about what is going on between her husband and her son. " What is going on between you two. Trunks, what is wrong with you?" She says Both Vegeta and Trunks just ignore her as they stare into each other's eyes. Both of them are waiting for the other to speak first. Vegeta then spoke. " FINE BOY, if you want to KNOW so damn bad, then I will tell you. Since you decided to make my personal life public knowledge. Vegeta says as he goes back to sit in his chair.  
  
" Thank you father" Everyone at the table becomes intrigued by what Vegeta might say. Vegeta starts to clear his throat.  
  
I found this stuff when I went to search for Kakarrot after his battle with Frieza. They were on planet 79, which was the last planet Frieza and his crew where on, before he departed for Namek. The stuff in this box is at least 25 years old. The photos were taken while I was still serving for Frieza. There were only 5 of us then, but it was enough for us to help each other get through the hard times. The hard times that were brought on by Frieza." As Vegeta continued to speak, his angered look soon turns into a very dazed look. It almost looks as if he is mesmerized by the photos. " My comrades in the first picture will look familiar to most of you when you see them." Vegeta then sets the picture down on the table. Everyone looks at each other with confusion. The picture is of three tall and well built male Saiyans.  
  
" That's my brother Raditz! Goku says sounding surprised. "Hey, isn't that your old partner that you blew up, Vegeta?" Goku exclaims. Vegeta tries to ignore Goku's ignorant comment. " Hey dad, that other guy in the picture looks a lot like you." Gohan states " Sure does son." " That is Turlis. He was quite strong, but of course no where near as powerful as me." Vegeta replies with a smirk As everyone continues to pass around the first picture, Vegeta goes silent again. He finds himself staring at the picture of him and the mysterious girl. " Father, are you alright." Trunks asks. Vegeta looks up from the picture and notices everyone at the table is staring at him. They are eager for him to continue. " The next picture nobody has seen in a long time." Vegeta decides to have Bulma pass the picture around to everyone. " The girl in the picture is also an old comrade of mine. Her name was Sapphire. She was an amazing warrior, and never let anyone stand in her way." A smile comes to Vegeta's face as he continues to speak of his beautiful female comrade. Bulma hasn't seen Vegeta like this since her and him got married. As any wife would, she starts to get jealous. " THIS PERSON SOUNDS JUST PERFECT. IF SHE IS SO GREAT, THEN WHY AREN'T YOU WITH HER NOW, HUH.SHE WAS 100% SAYIAN TOO.YOU TWO COULD GO AND BLOW UP PLANETS TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma yells as she starts to ramble in a fit of rage.  
  
" LISTEN WOMAN, IT IS NO CONCERN OF YOURS WHAT SHE IS OR WAS TO ME." THAT IS MY BUSINESS, NOT YOURS!!!!!!! Vegeta argues.  
  
" OH AND I SUPPOSE THAT DIAMOND RING IS FOR YOU! I AM YOUR WIFE, IF YOU WERE ENGAGED, THEN I DESERVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW! YOU WERE ENGAGED WEREN'T YOU... JUST ADMIT IT!!! WHAT HAPPENED VEGETA, DID YOU GET BORED WITH HER! DID SHE NOT MEET UP TO YOUR PRINCE LIKE STANDARDS!!!! Bulma yells as she crosses her arms and turns her back to Vegeta.  
  
" LISTEN WOMAN. YOU SHOULDN'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THINGS YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!!!!!!! SINCE YOU SEEM TO CARE SO MUCH. LET ME MAKE IT EASIER FOR YOU. SAPPHIRE IS DEAD. SHE LOST HER LIFE, ALONG WITH TURLIS, IN A BATTLE AGAINST FRIEZA'S MEN." Bulma just stands there feeling like an idiot. She really doesn't know what to say. She is in shock. Vegeta can't take anymore. He walks over to Trunks, and tells him to bring the box up from the basement. He brings the box to Vegeta .He then pulls out a dusty videotape, and walks over to Goku.  
  
" You IDIOTS don't deserve to know the rest, but kakarrot this you should watch. It might answer some of your questions. There is also something else on there that you might be interested to know about." Vegeta hands Goku the tape, then leaves the room. Goku stares at the tape for a second. " Dad, lets watch it." Says an eager Goten. Everyone makes their way to a viewing room on the second floor. Goku proceeds to put the tape in the VCR. Many thoughts run through everyone's minds. Would these answers help find pieces to the puzzle.  
  
" Here goes nothing." Goku says as he pushes play.  
  
Well, that is the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for Chapters 3 and 4, which will be up very soon! Thanks again. Please R&R. Blaze 


	3. Chapter 3 The Tape

Chapter 3 " Vegeta's past" AKA "the tape"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z. I do own the character Sapphire.  
  
AN: Hi everyone! This is my third chapter of my story. I hope you all have enjoyed my story so far. And I hope this chapter will add some excitement to it. Thanks for reading! ( Blaze  
  
The first thirty seconds of the tape are blank. All of a sudden, the screen switchs to show a girl. She is sitting on her bed in the direction of the camera. Everybody's eyes lock onto the viewing screen, when they quickly realize it is Sapphire.  
  
" I decided to make this tape to say good bye to the ones I love.I feel Frieza is onto us ,and that our time here is running short." Sapphire pauses and looks down at the floor. She wants to conceal her emotions. After a few deep breaths, she looks back up at the camera.  
  
" First to vegeta, I know you and Nappa left to Earth to help us defeat Frieza. I wish you were here fighting with us. I hope you made the right descion of trying to find the Dragonballs. Your pride is very strong vegeta, and I know that you like to hide your true feelings about me. Frieza is to blame for all of our problems. He has taken a lot from all of us. I just want to tell you that I love you, even that stubborn ego of yours." She smiles. "Maybe we will be together someday again. Good luck Vegeta."Sapphire pauses again.  
  
Mixed emotions run through Bulma's body. It bothers her to hear Sapphire speak those passionate words to Vegeta. Why did he not tell Bulma about her. He had mentioned some of his flings, but never mentioned anything that was this serious. Especially since it was with a Saiyan partner of his. It did not make sense. Bulma would of left at the beginning of the tape, but she decides to stay. She is hoping the tape will give her some answers.  
  
Sapphire starts to speak again." This goes out to someone that I have only met once. I knew you were special the first time I saw you.I was so young then, but I knew there was something different about you. I'm hoping that you will get to see this tape, So in the future you will know that I truly cared about you. Kakarrott, you are my Baby brother and I will always love you no matter what." Goku's eyes start to get wide as his face almost turns white. "Many months ago, I got to hear your voice for the first time. Unfortunatley, I heard your voice over the scouter when you faught against our brother Raditz. I know it wasn't the best way to find out about him. His fight against Freiza was just too much for him to handle. He never really cared about anyone but himself. It made him angry to know you were still alive on Earth ,and that you were not with us in the battle against frieza. I tried to stop him from going, but it didn't work. When I tried to stop Vegeta from going it failed as well. I was torn in your battle against Vegeta. I love him and you being my brother didn't make it easy. If I survive my battle against Frieza and his men , I will come and see you Kakarrot. If I don't survive, then I will see you later on the other side. Always stay special. I love you, Baby brother."  
  
The tape cut off. Goku and everyone else are just sitting in utter shock. The truth has been revealed. Goku not only had a brother, but a sister as well. Goku is sitting there confused. " This is too weird." Goku says still puzzled Chichi is sitting almost as puzzled as Goku. She then gets very angry. " HOW IN THE WORLD IS SOMEONE SUPPOSED TO REACT TO THIS! WHERE JUST SUPPOSED TO TAKE THIS LIGHTLY!VEGETA JUST THINKS HE CAN DROP THE FACT THAT GOKU HAS A SISTER,AND EXPECT US TO NOT REACT. I WANT ANSWERS TO THIS WHOLE CONFUSING THING!?!?? Chichi sits back down and continues to mutter. Bulma is just sitting there. Her whole world seems like it is being turned upside down. She thought to herself, if she is this torn, then what is running through her childrens minds right now? Trunks comes and sits down by his mother. He puts his arm around her and says it will be ok ,and that they will work it out somehow. Bulma turns to look at her daughter. Bra's emotions are written all over her face. She is upset. Both of them decide to go and calm her down,but before they could get to her, Vegeta steps into the room.  
  
" I see you watched the tape. I figured you deserved to know Kakarrott." Vegeta stands there waiting to hear a reply from Goku. Instead, he gets a reply he doesn't expect. One that comes from his own children.  
  
" Why didn't we deserve to know father." Trunks says staring straight at his father. Vegeta doesn't say anything. Bra and Trunks stand by each other waiting for an answer. It is silent, but the silence is soon broken with the words coming from both of his children's mouths. "WHY DAD......WHY!!!!!!! to be continued...  
  
AN: I know it's a short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for Chapter 4 " The Great Breif war" Catch ya later ! Blaze ( 


	4. The Great Brief War

" The Great Brief War" Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z, but I do own sapphire.  
  
AN : Hi, everyone. Here is my 4th chapter of " It's in the past, or so they thought". I hope you enjoy it. ( Blaze  
  
"Why did we not deserve to know. This isn't making sense. We are your family." Trunks states.  
  
" It's history... it is in the past.it does not matter anymore! It's not like she is still here, trying to ruin our lives or something. YOU ARE MAKING THIS WORSE THAN WHAT IT REALLY IS!" Vegeta says as he tries to defend himself. The room is frozen with tension. The room seems like it is made of glass, and if anyone moves it will break. Among the silence, young Bra is about to snap. She feels like there is no trust between her and Vegeta. Their father -daughter bond has developed a crack. Bra clenches her fists and begins to cry.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Bra screams. " Daddy... why . it feels like you don't trust us . W-Why couldn't you tell us . We ..would have understood." Bra just stands there as tears continue to stream down her cheeks. All she can do is look at her father. Vegeta doesn't answer. He loves his whole family a lot(even if he doesn't show it)Him and Bra have a special bond, and it hurts him too see her cry. Trunks decides to walk over to his sister to put his arm around her to console her. He soon gets a rude awakening when Bra pushes his arm away.  
  
" What was that for?" Trunks asks in shock  
  
" I blame part of this on you Trunks."  
  
" Why me. What did I do?!?! Trunks blinks trying to figure this out.  
  
" You had to trip over the stupid box, and had to know right this minute. Why couldn't you have waited till everyone had left INSTEAD of making this PUBLIC BUSINESS.!!! Bra shouts.  
  
" Oh so your telling me if you found a picture of dad with another woman, you would have kept it to yourself."  
  
" YES, I would have." Bra says as she crosses her arms.  
  
" Oh please.miss gossip queen, Keep a secret. Don't make me laugh. I saw the look on your face at dinner when you found out. You about died. Not to mention that your eyes were shooting daggers at the picture of Dad's ex." Trunks states sarcastically  
  
" Hey, that is before I knew who she was. I just wanted to make sure she wasn't some Hoe trying to move in on my Dad. Besides you were the one who started all this. I am still going to blame part of this on you."  
  
" Hey don't blame it on me. It's dad's secret, so this is his fault." Trunks says  
  
" What did you say boy!" Vegeta broke from his silence. " I don't think we should be blaming anybody. This whole thing was blown way out of proportion." Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra start a three way argument. Goku is still sitting there trying to comprehend the fact that he has sister, and that fact that her and Vegeta were engaged. Chichi is still mumbling to herself. Everybody else is sitting back and watching., trying to take in everything that is being thrown at them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " I didn't know we were going to be an audience to a talk show today." Krillin says to his wife.  
  
" I know, it is classic after dinner theatre." 18 says as she eats some popcorn  
  
" Mom , Dad isn't this kind of serious." Marron whispers  
  
" Were there for Goku, but Vegeta is on his own." Krillin says as he watches Vegeta continue to argue. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " Gohan, this is definitely out of hand." Videl says holding Pan  
  
" I know, but there isn't much we can do. I tried talking to mom, but she didn't answer. She just kept mumbling something about the saiyans and how there nothing but trouble, and dad just kind of sat there." Gohan says with concern.  
  
" How do you feel about the news Gohan. I mean you just saw your aunt up there?"  
  
" Well, she seems decent enough. She is on better terms than my uncle is. Then again she didn't try to kid nap me, or take over the world." Gohan says with a smile.  
  
" Will you take this seriously." Videl says as she slaps Gohan on the arm. " Hey , What do you want me to say. I can't exactly ask any questions. Nobody will answer them." Videl just looks at him and turns back to the fight.  
  
Vegeta , Trunks, and Bra continue to fight. Bulma is sitting on the floor. She has been pretty quiet through the whole thing. She is deep in thought about the whole situation. Her concentration breaks, when the fight before her starts to get out of hand.  
  
" STOP IT!!!" Bulma yells as she stands up. Vegeta, Trunks and Bra just stop and turn to Bulma. " What is the matter with you guys. We are a family and we are supposed to be working this out. NOT fighting. Now Trunks and Bra, I know your upset. I am to, but putting the blame on someone isn't going to make it better. I have thought this through and I think we can work this out if we just calm down." As she spoke, Bulma walks toward her family. Vegeta crosses his arms in disgust, wondering what could his wife possibly have to say.  
  
Bulma starts to speak trying to keep her temper down" Look, I have known your father for a long time, and he has never been one to tell his life story. Yes, I am angry that he kept something this BIG from US.. but I do think that we can work this out. I mean look at me and Yamcha. We were in love once. Then, me and your father found our path to each other. That is just how life works sometimes." Bulma turns to Vegeta and stares into his eyes for a moment. " I'm sorry Vegeta." Bulma says as she hugs her husband. She whispers into his ear 'Don't worry, we will talk about this later. Vegeta hugs his wife back, but he still has a sense of uneasiness in his eyes. Trunks and Bra apologize to their father as well. Then they apologize to all their dinner guests. Bulma decides to take everyone into the living room, and Vegeta decides to stay behind. He walks out onto the patio, where he finds himself looking up at the stars. His thoughts are soon interrupted.  
  
" Vegeta".  
  
To be continued. AN: Sorry folks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please check out chapter five. Well until then Have fun! ( Blaze 


	5. Chapter 5 Softer side

"Softer side" Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z . I do own Sapphire.  
  
AN: HI everyone. Here is my 5th chapter. Enjoy Blaze  
  
"Leave me alone..Kakarrott." Vegeta says as he gazes up at the stars.  
  
" Vegeta, I just wanted to say..I'm sorry."  
  
" Sorry for what?"  
  
" For what happened to Sapphire.A look of pain comes over your face when you talk about her or see her. It must be hard for you, so I just came to apologize. I will leave you alone now." Goku starts to turn around to go back inside.  
  
" You came for answers.Didn't you Kakarrott." Vegeta says softly  
  
Goku stops at the doorway and turns back towards Vegeta. " Yes, I did, but after I saw what happened tonight, I figured you had enough people to answer too."There was silence between them, Goku turns to the doorway, but is hesitent to go back inside. He is hoping that Vegeta will change his mind on answering the questions about his sister.  
  
" Sapphire was an excellent fighter." Vegeta starts to say, knowing Goku is still there. Goku smiles with excitement knowing he has broken through to Vegeta's soft side. Goku quickly goes over to a table by Vegeta and sits down. " Thanks Vegeta" Goku says still smiling. " Don't get all soft on me Kakarrott." Vegeta says with an attitude, as he chose to remain standing. He is never one for looking someone in the eye when he is speaking to them.Unless he is arguing.  
  
" She never let anyone get in her way. That got her in a lot of trouble with Frieza. Frieza actually got so pissed one time, he had her tail permanitly removed. Which put her at risk in battle when we went to other planets. As far as her fighting status, she was one of the strongest female fighters on the planet. That is why Frieza decided to keep her along with the rest of us." Vegeta is soon interuppted by Goku.  
  
" Uh , Vegeta I hate to be a pain, this is all interesting, but I thought I was going to get to asks the questions." Goku says as he scratchs the back of his head.  
  
"* Hmph* You are such a pain Kakarrott." Fine, but this is the last thing you can ask for. Got it!"Vegeta shoots an evil glare at Goku.  
  
" Sure.. of course Vegeta." Goku says with a smile. Vegeta just crosses his arms and tries to ignore his goofy smile.  
  
" How did Sapphire and Raditz get along?"  
  
Vegeta sighs before the start of his sentence. He has a feeling this is going to be a long and drawn out process, and he still has Bulma to answer to. " They got along a little when they were younger. But as they got older they drifted apart. Raditz was never easy to get along with. We all had problems with him. He was a middle class fighter with the attitude of a first class sayian. You were a subject that they argued about a lot." Goku looks extremely confused. " Sapphire was very close to your father. She was excited the day you were born. Raditz didn't have much too say on the matter. He knew not to get to close to you, so if you got sent away, it wouldn't matter. Sapphire felt differently about the situation. She knew there was a good chance that it would happen, but she ignored that and started to grow close to you. A few months after your birth , you were sent to Earth. But, she still felt close to you. Raditz did nothing but tell her I told you so, after you were dimissed. That is when the tension started."  
  
" So how did she feel when Raditz came here to find me?"  
  
" She faught him all the way. She always knew you were still alive. Raditz didn't know or care if you were. He said if you were a true sayian, you would have come back.The only reason why he went to Earth was to get you to fight with us against Frieza. By then raditz was to far gone into himself to listen to reason. He left knowing Sapphire was against it. She was angry at him, but soon felt the trip was worth it when she heard your voice for the first time. Her eyes lit up with excitement. Especially when she heard Gohan. But her excitement soon turned to anger and dispair when she heard you didn't remember anything and you both started to fight. When the fight finally ended, she began to cry. I was away on a planet listening to the fight at the time. I was about to return back to base when I heard the Namek talk about the Dragonballs. That is when I came here." Vegeta stops and looks at the ground. It is quiet for few seconds.  
  
" Vegeta" Goku says. Vegeta turns to Goku noticing that his goofy smile has turned to a very serious and stern look. " If you knew Sapphire was against Raditz coming here, and that she cared about me so much. Then why did you come here and attack me?"  
  
To be continued  
  
AN" Sorry it was a short chapter. Chapter 6 will be up right after this one. Please R&R  
  
Blaze ( 


	6. The conversation

" The conversation" Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z. I do own Sapphire.  
  
AN: Here is Chapter 6. Please R&R. Thanks in advanced for reading.(  
  
Vegeta just stares at Goku. In a way he feels like he should not have to answer. On the other hand, he feels like he owes Goku an explanation. At the time, it was his fiancée's brother.  
  
" At the time Kakarrot, I knew Sapphire cared for you. I was too wrapped in what was best for the Saiyans . and I hate to say it, but what was best for myself too. All I cared about was beating Frieza and being immortal. I began to look at you as a trader as well. You had fought not only against your own kind, but your own brother. I never told Sapphire about me going to Earth, and she never heard Raditz tell the Namek about us. She didn't know until she heard me speaking to your friends the day Nappa and I arrived. She had heard the whole conversation between us. She had very mixed emotions. Sapphire was a Saiyan until the end, but it was hard for her to listen to her lost brother and the love of her life fight. She was torn." Vegeta stops speaking to take a deep breath. Goku interrupts Vegeta again.  
  
"How do you know this Vegeta?? About how she felt after the fight..our fight? Goku's eyes stare blankly , almost as if he is mesmerized by what Vegeta is telling him. " After our battle, I left for Planet 79 to recover. Little did I know, Sapphire and Turlis were stationed there at the time. Sapphire was called to the recovery room because they didn't think I was going to make it. It was a big surprise to me when I woke to see her. She still was concerned at first, but soon was very angry with me."  
  
*FLASHBACK *  
  
" Sapphire, What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, It's nice to see you to Vegeta. I see you had a nice trip."  
  
" What' s the matter with you?" Vegeta asks as he put his left boot to his armor on.  
  
" I heard the whole thing Vegeta." She says hesitantly  
  
" What whole thing.Oh, the battle with Kakarrot" He says with arrogance. " What is wrong with you hearing the battle. Well, besides the fact that I lost to that lower class idiot. He was just lucky that time, that's all."  
  
" That's not it Vegeta. You knew how I felt about Raditz going and yet you still went. And for what, these so called Dragonballs that you don't even know if they work."  
  
" I can't believe you are still defending that idiot. He is a joke to this race. He can't remember anything. He doesn't even have his tail anymore. As far as I am concerned he is a trader. Don't tell me your siding with a trader? He sure didn't hesitate to attack me."  
  
" Look, I am not saying that him attacking you and Nappa was right., Saiyan or not he is still my brother. It is not you fighting him that I am mad at you about anyway. Your attitude over the past couple of years has been horrible. You are hardly here. All you talk about is well, you. Your ego never bothered me before, but you have gotten down right power hungry. Do you even know how mad frieza is at you right now for going to Earth without his permission?!?! Sapphire says trying to hold back her temper. Vegeta starts to laugh.  
  
" Please, since when did you care what Frieza thought?" He says almost taunting Sapphire.  
  
" I have cared since you are totally going against the plan that me, you, Turlis and Nappa made. Nappa isn't even in it anymore cause you turned on your own partner . You talked about Kakarrot turning on his own race. He completely forgot about us and our race, and you still new everything about us, you were raised with Nappa and that didn't even stop you from turning against him. Turning against him for your own advance in power and greed. It' s almost like I don't know you anymore." Sapphire turns her back to Vegeta. He walks toward her to put his arm on her shoulder to explain himself, but is interrupted by Kiwi, talking about Frieza going to planet Namek to get the last remaining Dragonballs. Vegeta being so power hungry , turns away from Sapphire and turns toward the door. Sapphire turns to see the man she loves, has finally been transformed by greed and power.  
  
" So, that's it Vegeta. I see you answered my question. The only trader that I know is you! You don't even care enough about me to give an explanation to save your own ass. The only thing you care about in this world is you! Not the saiyans...you.! Not anything anymore. Well, if that's the case, I don't think your world is big enough for me." Sapphire yells as tears start to stream down her cheeks. She then takes off her ring and throws it at Vegeta and runs out.  
  
Back to the present*  
  
" So, that is how you got the ring." Goku answers as Vegeta finishes his last sentence. Vegeta is now staring at the ring.  
  
" Yes, I am so mad at myself. I was so damn blind to the whole thing. Surprisingly , I was still blind about the whole thing until I got to know you and your friends more. That is when my vision started to become clear. It became perfectly clear when I started to get closer to Bulma." Vegeta smiles a little.  
  
" Why didn't you tell Bulma?" Goku asks hesitantly. Hoping he hasn't crossed the line.  
  
Vegeta surprisingly doesn't get mad." I don't know. At first I wanted to, but It was so hard for me to get close to anyone again after what happened to me and everyone else."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" I was scared to get close to anyone, because everyone I was close to or got close to , were eventually taken away by Frieza. So, after Frieza was destroyed, I felt a since of freedom. The period of time you were gone on that planet, Bulma invited me to stay at her place with the other nameks. During that time I started to have some feelings and I think she did too. I got scared. That is part of the reason I left for a while. It's also part of the reason I went back to planet 79. I went there to find stuff destroyed. I salvaged what I could and put in the box that has caused me so much trouble today. When I didn't find you , I came back. Bulma and I grew close so fast, before I knew it we had Trunks and then everything just rapidly came about. I eventually felt it wasn't necessary to tell her. I just wanted to put it behind me. I considered destroying the box , but too many of my memories lied inside, so I hid it." Vegeta stops talking and looks at Goku. " I am telling you this cause now that everyone knows, it feels like it is easier to tell it to you guys. I have been here so long, I hate to say it , but I have grown close to your family and friends."  
  
" Then you know what you have to do Vegeta. You have to tell Bulma. She will understand, I know she will." Goku gets up from the chair and pats Vegeta on the back. " Thanks again ,Vegeta . Even though you don't like to believe it. You're a good guy." Vegeta didn't respond. Goku goes inside leaving Vegeta alone again. Vegeta decides to stay out there until the party is over. He walks back into the house to find it uncomfortably quiet. Bulma approaches her husband.  
  
" Bra is staying the night at Marrons', and Trunks is at Goten's house. I thought it should be just me and you, so we can discuss this." Bulma sits down on the couch and motions Vegeta to sit next to her. He hesitates a little. He doesn't feel he is ready for the discussion all over again. He knows he has to do it though. He goes and sits down next to is wife. Vegeta will not look her in the face. He just looks at the floor. " Vegeta, look at me." Bulma says as she slowly turns his head towards her face. Bulma grabs Vegeta's hand and locks it with hers. Vegeta takes in a deep breath and is getting ready to tell the story, the same way he had told Goku.  
  
" Vegeta, I know you were talking to Goku on the patio earlier." This catches Vegeta's attention. His eyes are now dead locked onto hers. " I heard your whole conversation with him. You could have told me. You should have told me."  
  
" I'm sorry I didn't tell you Bulma..I know I should have. I ..I " Vegeta is hushed by his wife's finger to his lips. " I know, I heard, remember. I don't blame you. I still love you and I will always love you. No matter what." Bulma then turns and hugs her husband. Vegeta hugs back. He has never felt more free than he did now. Vegeta then turns and whispers " I love you too."  
  
To be continued???  
  
AN: I know readers. I t seems like the end of the fic, but trust me, we are just getting started. Stay tuned as chapter 7 turns this whole thing upside down. See ya then! Blaze 


	7. Back to normal, or so they thought

Chapter 7 "Back to normal, or so they thought"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own sapphire.  
  
AN: ( Hi Everyone! Here is the seventh chapter to my fic. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed on my story so far. I really value everyone's opinions, so please Review. Oh and I wanted to apologize if the first few chapters seemed kind of draggy. I just went back and read over it last night. Don't worry, these next chapters will be right on and much more exciting. Well at least in my opinion. Well, I guess read on and find out for yourselves. Hope you enjoy! Blaze)  
  
It s been a month since Vegeta's secret was revealed. Everything is peaceful and the problem is put behind them. Goku and Chichi decide to have a barbecue, because they have not seen their friends since that night of chaos. Unfortunately, Vegeta is back to his cocky, egotistical, and emotionless self.  
  
" Is that all you've got Kakarott ! " Vegeta says as he easily dodges Goku's punch.  
  
" Well, I thought I would go at an easy pace so that you wouldn't have a hard time keeping up." Goku says knowing it irritates Vegeta.  
  
" ARRGG! Eat this, you saiyan clown. FINAL BLAST!!!!!" Goku quickly turns super saiyan level 2 and attempts to block it. It took some time, but Goku finally blocks the power and sent it to space. Goku is about to counter attack , but stops when he hears his wife yelling from the ground to come and eat.  
  
" Nice throw Vegeta, but not good enough" Goku says as he powers down.  
  
" Your just lucky I was holding back Kakarott. You couldn't have handled it at my maximum power." Vegeta says as he starts laughing his arrogant laugh.  
  
" Are you two at it again." Bulma says as she passes out the plates for dinner. " I hope you didn't cook this time woman! Vegeta grunts with disgust, as he snatches the plate from his wife. " And WHAT if I did." Bulma argues. Vegeta smirks his classic smirk ready for a perfect rebound, but is interrupted by a panicking cry coming from Videl.  
  
" Pan ! Where is Pan! I don't see her anywhere! I-I put her down for her nap t-th-irty minutes ago, a-and when I went to go wake her up for dinner just now, she wasn't there! Videl starts to hyperventilate. Gohan quickly runs over to his wife and sets her down.  
  
" Now honey, she couldn't have gotten far. Maybe she is just playing hide and seek." he says trying to stay calm himself.  
  
" Me, Dad, and the guys will split up and check the forest area. Mom ,you and the girls stay behind and look around here." Goku and the others start to take off to find Pan, but before they can, Pan comes floating in on the flying Nimbus cloud.  
  
" Oh, my Baby!" Videl yells as she pulls the toddler off the cloud. "Don't ever do that to me again!" Videl hugs her daughter close to her chest. She is almost afraid to let go.  
  
" How in the world did she find nimbus?" Gohan questions while scratching his head.  
  
" Oh, I taught her how to call Nimbus. I gave it to her." Goku says calmly, as he walks over to check on Pan.  
  
Chichi is furious at her husband." GOKU! YOU TAUGHT A TWO YEAR OLD HOW TO SUMMON A CLOUD THAT CAN TAKE HER TO WHO KNOWS WHERE THE HELL!!! HOW MUCH MORE IRRESPONSIBLE CAN YOU BE! Goku just stands there as Chichi continues to yell at him. Meanwhile, Goten notices a shiny glare coming from the top of the nimbus cloud. He walks over to it and is shocked at his discovery.  
  
" Woah! Everyone, Check this out!" he yells with excitement  
  
" Not now Goten, I am trying to yell some sense into your father!"  
  
" But mom, you guys are going to want to see this." Everybody stops and turns to see what he has found so interesting. There before them, in Goten's hand, is a saiyan scouter.  
  
" Where did that come from." Bulma says stunned  
  
" It's not mine. I haven't seen one of these since I left Namek! Vegeta says as he swipes the scouter from Goten's hand. " HEY!" Then Bulma swipes it from Vegeta. "Woman, I was looking at that!" he says as she walks away "Well to bad! Where in the world did this come from?"  
  
" Mine!" pan yells as the shiny object came into her view. Goku, Gohan, and Videl look down at Pan who is happily eyeing the saiyan object. " Mine!" She yells again, reaching out her little hand implying she wants it.  
  
" GOKU! Did you have anything to do with this!" Chichi yells as she shoots an angered glare at her husband. " Don't look at me! I have never worn one of those!"  
  
"lok like granpa. lok like granpa!" Pan yells in excitement. " What honey." Videl asks as she sets the toddler down on the chair. " Lok like granpa! She yells again, giggling after.  
  
" I think she said look like grandpa." Gohan says scratching his head. " That doesn't make any sense. The only one here who ever had a scouter was Vegeta. Even if he still had one, that doesn't explain how Pan got it." It is silent again for a second. The silence is soon broken by a mysterious voice coming from behind them. " Maybe, I can explain."  
  
To be continued  
  
AN: ( And thus ends chapter 7. Who is this mysterious person that has entered the picture?? I don't want to give anything away, but lets just say that the next chapter is definitley one you do not want to miss! Please review, and iwill see you next chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8 Shock

Chapter 8 " Shock"  
  
AN: Hi everyone. It has been a really long time since I updated last. I am truly sorry for that. I was busy with school. Summer vacation has started and I hope to get this story off and running, so I hope you enjoy it. Blaze (  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z ,but I do own Sapphire.  
  
Everyone slowly turns toward the direction of the voice. They all go still as soon as they lay eyes on the person before them. The tall man with a muscular build starts to approach them, but soon stops as a look of shock and confusion spreads across everyone's face.  
  
" There is no way... it's just not possible." Trunks mutters.  
  
" Vegeta, old Comrad it's nice to see you again." The man says happily.  
  
" Hey that's the man from that picture, what was his name again." Goten says as he scratches his head.  
  
"Turlis" Vegeta manages to say as he stares at his old partner.  
  
" Yup, that's it, but wait aren't you supposed to be dead?" Goten looks at Turlis waiting for an answer to the question. Turlis looks at Goten like he has lost his mind.  
  
" Kid, what in the hell are you talking about?! I have never been dead. Vegeta can you believe this? Turlis chuckles as he turns to Vegeta for a response to the ridiculous question. By the look on Vegeta's face, he soon notices that it is no joke.  
  
" Vegeta, tell me that you are not thinking the same thing?  
  
Turlis and Vegeta continue to stare at each other. Vegeta finally is able to bring himself to answer the question.  
  
" I was trying to figure it out in my head how this is even possible. I just can not believe this." Vegeta shakes his head  
  
" Vegeta, what the hell made you think I was dead? That is not like you at all." Turlis stands there almost in disbelief himself.  
  
" I went back to planet 79 almost twenty three years ago. I went there to find it destroyed and abandoned. While I was there I found some items amongst the ruble. One of the items was a tape made by Sapphire. She was talking about how frieza was on to you guys and was planning an attack." Vegeta crosses his arms as he starts to shake off some of the shock from earlier.  
  
" What, why would she do that. I knew she was nervous about it a little. I never thought she was that serious." Turlis says, as he contemplates in his mind what Vegeta has just said to him.  
  
" Well, she seemed pretty serious on the tape, she gave her last regards to me and even Kakarrot."  
  
" Kakarrot! Are you serious? Well she hid her fear from me pretty well. The only thing I ever saw her worry about was you."  
  
Vegeta takes what Turlis says sort of to heart. After all, Turlis was with her when Vegeta had selfishly left that day for Namek. As Vegeta stands there thinking, Turlis smiles evily and decides to scope out the others that are standing there listening to the conversation.  
  
" Well, well, I found out something Earth is good for. There are a lot of beautiful women here. There are so many shapes and sizes. It's like a candy store. Now I know why you stay here Vegeta, you could have anyone you want." Turlis stands facing the ladies, while he slowly rubs his hands together. Vegeta's wife soon interrupts Turlis.  
  
" Do you actually have a point, or are you just a pig."  
  
" mmm, you're a spunky one aren't you." Turlis says, as he continues to check Bulma out.  
  
" Turlis, stay away from her she's mine." Vegeta states ,as he went and stood by his wife.  
  
" Vegeta, your woman is nice. How long have you been messing with her?"  
  
Vegeta gets a very serious look on his face  
  
" Too correct your perverted mind, she is my wife, not a fling. Second of all, you have totally gone of our subject. I have a very important question for you, and I want to make sure you are thinking with the head on your shoulders."  
  
Turlis sighs as his fun is over, and attempts to put a semi serious look on his face.  
  
" Damn, even after twenty five years you're still demanding. Ok Vegeta, we will do this your way."  
  
" If you managed to survive Frieza's attack, then that means Sapphire should still be alive as well. If this is true, then where is she?"  
  
" Well, I will make this easy for you Vegeta. Why don't you just ask her yourself."  
  
Turlis turns around as Sapphire lands a few feet away from him.  
  
" Hello, Vegeta.  
  
To be continued....  
  
That is the end of this chapter. I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter to see how everyone is going to react to this, even Vegeta. Until then please R&R. Catch ya later! Blaze. 


	9. Introducing Sapphire

Chapter 9 "Introducing Sapphire"  
  
AN: Hi Everyone! I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed my story. I am currently working on my grammar problems. I have even gone back and fixed past chapters to make them more presentable.( English is my worst subject) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. After you read, you know what to do. So, please review. Blaze  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Cause if I did, it would never end. I do own Sapphire though.  
  
Sapphire? Vegeta attempts to say as he stares directly at her. It feels like a dream to him. It has been so long since he has seen her last. She is just as beautiful as she was before. Her dark brown hair flowed down just past her shoulder, and her body is in just as good shape as it was when she was twenty. While Vegeta admires his past love, Turlis motions towards Sapphire with a frustrated look on his face.  
  
" Geez! What the hell took you so long? I thought you were going to be a no show." He states  
  
Sapphire has her eyes dead locked onto Vegeta. " Turlis, you can go back to the ship. You do not have to stay here." She says very softly.  
  
" No way! I am not going to miss this."  
  
Vegeta shoots a death glare at Turlis. "This is none of you concern. I suggest you leave, now!" Vegeta demands  
  
" Vegeta, where do you get off telling me what to do." Turlis and Vegeta are now eye to eye.  
  
" Turlis you know all your going to do is stand around and cause trouble. You can never take anything seriously. Besides, you already have a strike against you for the comment you had made earlier."  
  
A cocky smile comes to Turlis's face.  
  
" Fine Vegeta, I will leave. Though you might want to mention your woman to Sapphire. I'm sure she will enjoy that." Turlis laughs and flies off. Vegeta wants to blast him, but stops himself when he catches a glimpse of Sapphire out of the corner of his eye. Nobody knows what to say really. An awkward silence has spread amongst them. Vegeta can not bring himself to look Sapphire in the face. He is trying to word out in his head , how he is going to explain him and Bulma. Finally, Sapphire steps up ready to speak. She gets interrupted though, by a voice coming from the side.  
  
" Are you Sapphire?" Goku asks as he approaches the woman that is before him.  
  
"That voice. I know that voice. Kakarrot, it's you!" Sapphire turns and finally sees her brother for the first time. Her eyes start to fill with tears. Goku just stands there. He really doesn't know how to react to the whole situation. Goku then smiles a little.  
  
" I guess that means you're her."  
  
" Yeah, I guess it does." Sapphire smiles also, as she is still trying to hold back her tears.  
  
" You look just like dad." " I wouldn't really know." Goku says as he puts his hand behind his head. Goku continues to gaze at his sister. He doesn't say anything, he just stares. "Kakarrot, are you ok? Sapphire asks. Her voice is enough to pull him from his trance. " Sorry, this is all just a little weird to me. To be honest, you are the first Saiyan that I have met that hasn't come to try and take over the world. Or come here and attempt to destroy me." Goku says following it with a chuckle. They stand there for awhile. Just kind of saying a few little things here and there. They mostly just gaze at each other. While this is happening, Vegeta is watching. He wants to interrupt them , but he is still some what in disbelief that she is here. Vegeta decides to wait before he says anything. He figures it will buy him some time. It will also keep him from having to tell Sapphire that he is married with two kids. The others remainstanding in the background. They are not silent though. Amongst themselves they have something to say about this whole situation.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Hi everyone. Well that is the end of the chapter. Please stay tuned for my next chapter. Please R&R. Until we meet again. Blaze 


	10. Trash Talking

Chapter 10 " Trash talking"  
  
AN: Hi, Everyone, I am back again. I appreciate all of the reviews I have received. I am trying really hard to correct my grammar. I appreciate you telling me about it. I will take all the help I can get. I have gone back and fixed my past chapters, so it will look better for new readers. Well, here is my new chapter. I hope you enjoy. Blaze  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z. I do own my characters.  
  
Discussions are going on between the three separate groups, that have developed since Sapphire arrived. Goku and Sapphire are in one. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra are another. The third group consists of everyone one else.  
  
" What is wrong with Goku! She is the enemy! He is to trusting! Being nice is one thing, but Goku excepts everybody!" Chichi yells  
  
" Now honey, I'm sure Goku knows what he is doing." Ox King says while holding back his daughter.  
  
" Chichi I am with you on this one. Goku is way to trusting. He doesn't even know why she is here. What if she does want to take over the world." Videl states  
  
A smile comes to Krillin's face. " I think the only thing she wants to take over is Vegeta."  
  
Some of the guys start to laugh. They try to hold back, so they will not draw attention their way. The girls just roll their eyes at the comment. Chichi shoots a dirty look at Krillin. A sweat drop forms on his head as he smiles nervously.  
  
" I'm just going to keep my mouth shut." Krillin turns back to watch Sapphire and Goku.  
  
A look of disgust comes over Tien's face. "You can't trust Saiyans. The only Saiyan I trust is Goku." He says as he turns away from everyone and crosses his arms.  
  
" She doesn't seem too bad. I mean how many saiyans have we seen that will actually stand and talk first. She hasn't even once went to attack anyone. Come to think of it, we have never seen a full blooded female saiyan." Krillin says as he turns back to the group.  
  
Everyone looks at each other. They never even thought of that. Pan is ¼ saiyan and Bra is ½ saiyan, but they have never seen a full blooded female saiyan. It is kind of interesting. Meanwhile, in the corner Hercule Satan looks deep in thought. His concentration brakes at the end of Krillin's statement. He quickly jumps up and his arrogant smile makes an appearance on his face. Laughter is the first thing you can hear coming from his mouth.  
  
" I know the perfect way to handle this situation. Let me deal with this emerald or Ruby or whatever her name is. I know exactly how to handle her. I will just put on the old Hercule charm and take her out for dinner." Videl puts her hand over her eyes and she shakes her head with embarrassment. "Dad please just be quiet for the rest of the day. I know you want to help, but now is not the right time. Besides you are being loud, they are going to hear you." Hercule's goofy smile quickly wipes away. He looks at Videl for a second. He blinks twice, as he tries to process what his daughter just told him. He eventually just goes and sits back down. It is silent again. There is a lot of tension in the air and it is getting thicker by the minute. Chichi decides to go over and see how Bulma is doing. Bra and Trunks are standing a few feet behind their mother. Vegeta has moved away from them and is now standing alone. He is starting to get impatient. Vegeta just wants to get this whole thing over with. Little did he know he was about to get his chance. Vegeta is so caught up in his thoughts, that he did not realize that Sapphire and Goku had stopped talking. She is now looking right at him. She proceeds to walk towards him. Vegeta quickly uncrosses his arms and takes a battle like stance. He wants to brace himself for whatever is going to be dished at him.  
  
" How are you Vegeta?" Sapphire asks. She goes to hug him, but she then stops herself. Vegeta just looks in her eyes for second, before he answers her question.  
  
" I'm Fine!" He says trying to sound stern.  
  
" You always try to be strong Vegeta. Even with this. I know this has to be weird for you."  
  
" Look, it may be weird, but that doesn't mean I have to turn into a blubbering idiot." Vegeta proceeds to cross his arms again.  
  
" You haven't changed one bit. I'm glad. I have missed you." Vegeta finds himself staring again at Sapphire. He is trying to conceal the fact that he is nervous. Nervous about having to tell her that he is married, and is a father. He thought for a moment that she might understand. After all they did grow up together. He still did care about her though. He did not want to see her hurt.  
  
" Sapphire, there is something I need to tell you." Vegeta looks deep into her eyes. Seconds seem like hours. What is she going to say. All of this had happened so fast. She still doesn't even know, that they just found out about her a month ago.  
  
"What is it Vegeta? You can tell me." Sapphire now has a look of curiosity on her face. It is now or never.  
  
" Sapphire.I. I am  
  
To be continued..  
  
I know, I am wrong for stopping it there. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. See you next Chapter. Blaze 


	11. Secrets fly free

Chapter 11 Secrets Fly Free  
  
AN: Hi Everyone! Here is Chapter 11. I want to thank you all again for your reviews. Well, here is chapter 11. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z. I do own my characters.  
  
" Vegeta just spit it out." Sapphire exclaims as she places her hands on her hips.  
  
" Woman, will you give me a second. Damn woman, always impatient." Vegeta rolls his eyes in frustration. Sapphire crosses her arms and smiles.  
  
" You never choke this much on something. I'm use to you just being straight forward. Have you gotten soft in your old age?"  
  
" No, I am just trying to figure out in my head, how I am going to tell you that I." Vegeta pauses.  
  
" What Vegeta! Just tell me! You are driving me crazy. I wish you were angry. You would have no problem telling me then."  
  
" Fine, you want me angry, just keep running your mouth. I have been trying to figure out how to tell you that I am married! Vegeta stops speaking. He stares at Sapphire. She is just standing there with a smile on her face.  
  
" Well, say something woman. Don't just stand there like a lifeless statue!" Vegeta waits for a response from Sapphire.  
  
" I am still waiting for this big secret you are supposed to tell me." Sapphire says sarcastically with a smirk on her face. Vegeta clinches his fists.  
  
"WHAT! Woman are you making fun of me. I rarely go out of my way for anyone else, and I have been trying hard all this time just to consider your feelings. This has just racked my brain trying to figure out a nice way to tell you, and you just stand there mocking me!"  
  
" Now that is the Vegeta I know. I appreciate you trying to protect my feelings, but why were you upset about this. I did not expect you to still be single after twenty five years."  
  
" So your telling me that you don't care."  
  
" It's not so much that I care, I'm just not angry or dramatically upset." Sapphire glances down at the ground.  
  
"What do you mean woman? About whether you care or not?"  
  
This whole thing just feels weird. I did not come here not fully expecting us to get back together or anything. Its just the whole thing is not what I really expected it to be."  
  
" What did you expect?"  
  
Sapphire turns her attention back to Vegeta. " That's just it, I didn't really know what to expect. To be honest, this all feels like a dream to me. Just getting to see you again is more than I anticipated. I never even dreamed of seeing Kakarrot today. Its just a lot to take in. As far as you being married goes, we were friends before we were lovers. I will care for you no matter what." Sapphire places her hand on Vegeta's cheek. He places his hand onto hers.  
  
" You always have to be mushy, woman."  
  
" Somebody has to, we all know you won't." Sapphire smiles once again. Vegeta even smirks at her truthful comment. The two stare at each other for awhile, cherishing every second. Holding on with every breath. The two are so deep in thought they barely realize that they are no longer alone. Someone is about to interrupt them.  
  
To Be continued...  
  
AN: I know it was a short chapter. The next chapter is long though. ( Dreads typing it) Well, I will see you then. You guys now what to do, after you read please review. I know its corny. Catch ya later! Blaze. 


	12. Uneasy feeling

Chapter 12 Uneasy feelings  
  
AN: Hi, Everyone. Thank you for all of your reviews. This has been totally awesome. Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up. It was a long chapter and I changed a lot of things in it, so I hope you enjoy it. Blaze! P.S. Please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: (cries) Don't make me say it. It's to depressing. (Sniff) All right! I do not own Dragonball Z. Mean legal system.  
  
" Vegeta." A woman's voice calls from the side. Vegeta glances out of the corner of his eye. " Bulma, I was wondering when you were going to walk over here." Vegeta quickly removes his hand from Sapphires. Sapphire does the same, and turns away from Vegeta.  
  
" I wanted to see if you were ok." Bulma says with shock still in her voice. Vegeta notices that Bulma's eyes continue to stare at Sapphire.  
  
" I'm fine woman." Vegeta answers as he decides to take a step back from both women, who are now staring at each other.  
  
"Your very pretty." Bulma says as she shakes off some of the shock.  
  
" You are too." Sapphire says softly  
  
" This must be hard for you?" Bulma questions  
  
" Well, so far it has just been really weird. It's funny though, I was just about to ask you that same question." Sapphire says semi-jokingly.  
  
" Well I would be lying if I said this didn't bother me a little. This is all just unraveling so fast. I just found out about you a month ago. That's when we thought you were. Bulma pauses. Sapphire gives her a look of confusion. " Were what?"  
  
" When we thought you were dead." Bulma answers never taking her eyes off of Sapphire.  
  
Dead! What do you mean dead? Vegeta what is she talking about." Sapphire quickly turns to Vegeta for answers.  
  
" I thought you were dead woman. When I was fighting the Ginyu force on Namek, ( Chill goes down Vegeta's spine at the mention of them) Recoome mentioned that Frieza had taken care of you and Turlis. After Frieza was destroyed, I went back to planet 79 to find out if this was true. I knew it had to be true when I walked in and found the place a mess. I decided to recover what I could, including the tape you made.  
  
Sapphire starts to understand. " I made that tape when I thought Frieza himself was going to attack us. To my surprise, Frieza only sent his back up men after us. That is where all the destruction you saw came from. We quickly destroyed Frieza's men, and got the hell out of there on one of his ships."  
  
"So, your telling me you have been in space this whole damn time." Vegeta says frustrated  
  
" Only some of the time. We were in space for the fight against Frieza. We were following the fight on our radar, but when the planet blew up it broke. We couldn't find anyone's power level. We couldn't find you. We searched for a few years. We finally just decided to give up. In our travels we came across a planet with a small population. It only had a few little cities, so we just decided to stay there."  
  
" So what brought you to Earth?" Bulma asks suspiciously  
  
" About six months ago, we got our radar to work again. It had a faint signal, but we decided to follow it. It initially led us to where we are right now." Sapphire stops and glances at Vegeta. Bulma quickly gets her attention.  
  
" Did you come here with intentions of getting Vegeta back?" Bulma says very seriously.  
  
" I'm not going to lie to you. If the circumstances were right then, yes I was thinking about it."  
  
" So your saying if he was single, you were just going to come here and claim him back."  
  
" No, not like that. I do care for Vegeta. There is no doubt in my mind about that. We are friends, or whatever Vegeta admits to. I was going to ask him to come back with us, if anything happened after that then I would have gladly rolled with it." Sapphire says in her defense. Bulma and Sapphire exchange dirty looks to one another. It remains silent as the two motion closer to one another. Meanwhile the others continue to watch on.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" Looks like we are going to have ourselves a cat fight." Krillin says with some concern and some excitement.  
  
" No, that can't.. OW.. happen. Sapphire doesn't want.Ow. trouble. She just wants to see how Vegeta.Ow. is doing. I know Bulma.Ow. is upset, but Vegeta is the one Sapphire..OW. wants to deal with." Goku tries to say as Chichi hits him repeatedly.  
  
"Goku you need to stay out of this! Why do you have to be so trusting! What am I going to do with you! " Chichi yells as Gohan and the Ox king pull her off of Goku.  
  
"Dad are you sure that's all she wants to do?" An overly concerned Gohan asks.  
  
" Yes, if you look into her eyes, there is something about her you can trust. She said she has mellowed out lot since she has gotten older. She also said that working for Frieza all those years, made her see everything different. She learned a lot from that experience." Piccolo turns to Goku, and speaks his mind for the first time on the subject.  
  
" You read her mind, Didn't you Goku?"  
  
" Yup!" Goku replies with his famous smile.  
  
"Does she know that?" Piccolo asks  
  
" She let me." Goku replies as he continues to smile.  
  
" Oh great now he is reading random peoples minds. ( Starts to sob) What am I going to do with you Goku." Chichi says upset and frustrated. Goku gives a confusing look to his wife, then turns back to watch Sapphire, continuing to be totally clueless as to why his wife is upset. Videl walks over and tries to comfort Chichi. Everyone else starts up his or her separate conversations once again. Some decide to watch Bulma and Sapphire. Yamcha is one of those people. Goku notices how silent he has been and decides to see what is up.  
  
" Hey Yamcha. What's up?" He asks innocently  
  
" I'm just watching the girls." Yamcha replies with a sigh  
  
" Don't tell me that if Vegeta and Bulma break up, that you are going to try and get her back." Goku says jokingly. Yamcha blushes.  
  
" No, not exactly." Goku stares at Yamcha for a few seconds. Then it all becomes clear.  
  
" Oh man, your not. Are you serious?" Goku asks extremely surprised.  
  
" Well it depends on what you're thinking." Yamcha replies with a little smile.  
  
" You are starting to like Sapphire!" Goku answers kind of loud, getting the attention of Krillin, Gohan, and Goten.  
  
" What? Yamcha starting to fall for a Saiyan." Krillin says teasing Yamcha  
  
Yamcha puts his fingers to his lips. " SHHH, you guys keep it down. I don't want everyone to know."  
  
" Man are you crazy. She used to be Vegeta's girl. Besides, you don't know much about her. If she was engaged to Vegeta, then there must have been something they had in common." Krillin exclaims  
  
" I may not know much about her, but by what I have seen I am attracted to her." Yamcha says as he glances over at Sapphire.  
  
Gohan and Goten start to chuckle. " Hey Yamcha." Goten says  
  
" What is so funny Goten?"  
  
" We just find it funny how you and Vegeta have the same taste in woman. You and Vegeta actually have something in common."  
  
" Ha Ha, very funny you guys." Yamcha exclaims not amused  
  
Goku chuckles a little. " Don't let Vegeta know that." He replies.  
  
The three continue to choke with Yamcha, until the fight before them interrupts them. Bulma and Sapphire are now face to face. They are totally oblivious to what is being said about them. Trunks and Bra watch from the sidelines. Both of them extremely concerned.  
  
" Trunks we have to do something." Bra states  
  
" I know, but we have to think this through. We don't want to over react like we did last time."  
  
" Hello is anyone home." Bra says as she knocks on her teenage brother's head. " Now is the perfect time to over react. Everyone else is." She exclaims  
  
" Your right. Maybe I can try to break it up." The male teenage Saiyan takes off towards the two women, hoping he gets there in time. Little does he know someone else has the same idea.  
  
To be continued.  
  
AN: Well that is the end of the chapter. ( Sighs with relief.) That was hard to type. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Oh and you can't miss the next chapter. The claws are out and the fur is about to fly. You have to have front seats for this one. So don't miss Chapter 13 " The Cat fight". See you then. Blaze  
  
" 


	13. The Cat Fight

Chapter 13 " The Cat Fight"  
  
AN: Hello Again. ^-^ Thanks for the reviews! I love them. Here is the 13th chapter of my fic. I hope you enjoy it. As always, Please R&R. Love Blaze ^- ^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. :.(  
  
Trunks flies over to his mother, just when her and Sapphire start to yell. To his surprise, Vegeta does the same.  
  
" Father, we have to stop this." Trunks exclaims  
  
Vegeta put his hand up to motion Trunks to stop. " Leave them be. They know what they are doing."  
  
" Father if Sapphire gets really mad, she could hurt mom." Trunks pleads to his father with concern.  
  
" She won't. Trust me." Trunks is at a loss for words. He decides to trust his father. The two women start to yell louder.  
  
" What makes you think Vegeta would want you back!" Bulma yells  
  
"Why did you think you were the only woman he was serious with?" Sapphire snaps back.  
  
"I didn't. I just assumed if he didn't mention you, then you obviously weren't that important!"  
  
Sapphire smirks " Or maybe I was better and he didn't want to hurt your feelings."  
  
" In your dreams." Bulma says shooting an evil glare at Sapphire.  
  
" Yes, there and many other places." Sapphire says arrogantly  
  
Bulma smirks " I suggest you remember those precious dreams, because that is the closest you will ever get to my man again!"  
  
The yelling stops for a second. The two women continue to eye each other. Anger and their fits of jealousy freeze them both. Trunks and Vegeta continue to watch on from the side.  
  
" Father are you one hundred percent sure Sapphire will not physically attack mother." Trunks says extremely concerned.  
  
" Boy, Shut up and watch!" Vegeta answers annoyed Else where, Yamcha, Goku, and the others look on with mixed emotions.  
  
" What is wrong with Vegeta? Why is he just standing there? He is probably getting off, on the fact that they are fighting over of him. That ass!" Yamcha complains loudly, as he tries to hold back his temper.  
  
" Yamcha, we don't know why he hasn't stopped it. He must have a good reason. You and I both know he would not let Bulma get hurt. He also grew up with Sapphire. He knows her well enough to see when things are going to be ok." Goku says, as he puts his hand on Yamcha's shoulder, hoping it will calm him down. " Just watch and see what happens."  
  
Meanwhile, Sapphire and Bulma are still silent. Both of them have become lost in their own thoughts. (Bulma thinks to herself) "Why hasn't she just blasted me. She hasn't even powered up once. Any ruthless Saiyan, that is being mouthed off to, would have blasted me into another dimension by now. Maybe she isn't bad. I mean her and Goku did talk a little when she first arrived. Sister or not, if he even thought she might be a threat he would not have let her come around us. He proved that when Raditz came around. Even after finding out that he was his brother he still fought him to the death. Maybe I am over reacting a little. She has made it perfectly clear she isn't going to steal him away from me. All though she did say she would take him back if he was single. No matter what the outcome, it sounded like she still has feelings for him. On the other hand, she has not come right out and said that she is in love with him. She claims she just cares for him. I still say that I care for Yamcha. I will always care for Yamcha that does not mean I am in love with him. My jealous wife instincts must have taken over my body. I wonder if we should stop fighting and just talk this out like mature adult women. It's hard to believe this is all over Vegeta. It's actually harder to believe that he was in love with someone the first time he came to Earth. I sort of feel sorry for her, if that's how he was when they were together. I now actually want to sit down and have a long discussion with her about Vegeta. Someone might actually understand what I have to put up with. * Sigh * I love him though. Wait a minute, speaking of Vegeta, how come he hasn't tried to break up this fight. Boy is he going to get it when I am finished."  
  
(Sapphire thinking to herself) "Ok, all chances of me not causing a fight just flew out the window. I told myself not to fight today and what am I doing. She did start to attack me first though, so as always, I didn't start the fight, but you bet your ass I have to finish it. Wait, scratch that last thought. Damn saiyan instincts. I don't blame her for being suspicious and angry. I would be too if some woman from my husbands past just showed up out of no where. It looks like they have kids. That young man has Vegeta's profile. You can see the concern written all over his face. That girl over there must be their daughter. She looks just like Bulma. Oh man what have I done. It looks like he has a descent family. I did notice a change in him. I could see it in his eyes. He really loves her and his children.* smiles* I'm glad to know he was not by himself all these years. I feel sorry for her though. Vegeta is not a pleasant person to deal with, let alone be married to. She is a gusty one. I could have blasted her, and it never stopped her from standing up to me. She actually seems pretty decent. She must keep Vegeta on his toes. Speaking of the prince, look at him just standing there watching us. I hate when he has to analyze every little thing. Does he not realize it makes him look bored? * Shakes head and smiles* He is probably not even really paying attention. He is probably off thinking about himself. Like I am the prince, everybody bow down to me."  
  
Sapphire tries to hold back her smile. She is doing a very poor job of it. Bulma breaks from her thoughts and glances at Sapphire. " What is she smiling about" Bulma asks herself. She decides to walk over to Sapphire. They had moved pretty far from one another during their screaming match.  
  
" Hey, What's up with the smile?" Bulma asks calmly  
  
" I was trying to hold it back, but I guess I didn't do a very good job of it. This is going to sound bad, considering what we are fighting about, but I was thinking about Vegeta." Sapphire replies softly  
  
Bulma gives her a weird look. " Here we go again." Bulma rolls her eyes " Do I even want to know."  
  
" It's not what you are thinking. Look at Vegeta. Did you ever notice how he analyzing everything that is going on around him."  
  
Bulma puts her hand on her hip." Yes, sort of. I think it makes him look like he is bored."  
  
Sapphire giggles a little. " That's exactly what I was thinking. I think he isn't analyzing anything at all. I think he is just thinking of himself like, I am the prince, Bow down to me, Love me now!" Bulma couldn't help but laugh. " Yup, that sounds like Vegeta." She exclaims. The women stop laughing for a moment and look at one another.  
  
" Hey, I think we agree on something." Sapphire points out  
  
" I think so, that Vegeta extremely arrogant. What a thing to agree on." Bulma says with a half smile.  
  
" It's a start though." Sapphire replies with a smile.  
  
While the two women start to talk for the first time, Yamcha is getting angrier and more impatient by the second. " Hey Yamcha! Check it out, they are actually talking." Goku points out  
  
"We don't know what they are talking about though. They could still argue again. I can't take anymore. I am going to put a stop to this." Yamcha starts to fly over to where the two women are located. Vegeta quickly stops him.  
  
"What do you want weakling?"  
  
" Move out of my way Vegeta." Yamcha's yelling catches the attention of Bulma and Sapphire.  
  
" What is Yamcha doing." Bulma asks herself out loud.  
  
" Vegeta let me through. I am going to put a stop to this." Yamcha demands  
  
Vegeta grabs Yamcha by his shirt collar. " This is none of your concern. Stay out of it." Trunks can see his father's temper rising. " Father, Yamcha is just concerned like the rest of us are." Trunks says trying to calm him down.  
  
" No! He just wants to insure himself, that if me and your mother break up, he will have first dibs by showing her the brave man he is."  
  
" That's not even it Vegeta!"  
  
" Your damn right it's not, weakling!"  
  
The two start to argue just as the women were mere moments ago. Bulma and Sapphire watch on with concern. Sapphire starts to think to herself again. " What have I done, now they are fighting. That guy is pretty brave, or pretty stupid. I guess I better leave before I make things worse. I think they can fix this on their own." Sapphire turns around and starts to walk away. Vegeta notices her out of the corner of his eye. He immediately drops Yamcha on the ground, and turns his full attention to Sapphire.  
  
" Where are you off to?" Vegeta asks sarcastically  
  
" I'm leaving." Sapphire answers with her back to him.  
  
" What! Why?!"  
  
" I didn't want it to happen this way. I am leaving before it gets worse than what it already is."  
  
" Since when did you care about starting fights. Now who has become soft in their old age." He says rudely, practically mocking her  
  
Sapphire is not in the mood for his stupid games. " Goodbye Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta becomes angry " Fine woman! If you want to run from your problems then go right ahead." Sapphire isn't facing Vegeta, but she felt a chill go down her spine when he turned his back to her. She knows that he is not joking anymore. Tears start to form in her eyes. All the emotions from that day start to build up inside of her. She does not hold the tears back. She welcomes the release of all the pain and heartache he continues to cause her.  
  
" I never was running from my problems Vegeta. I was trying to escape the pain that you continuously caused me. I was escaping to protect my heart from shattering completely." Sapphire turns towards them, revealing her tears. For the first time, they could look deep into her eyes. They become windows to her heart, showing all of her pain and torment, also her love and compassion. Vegeta, along with everyone else, becomes speechless.  
  
" If any of you decide you want to speak with me later on, then I will be at the ship. Here is a tracking devise, It is linked to a chip in my bracelet." She tosses the tracking devise to Goku. "This the only way to find me. We are hiding our ki for safety purposes. Good bye everyone." With that said she flies off. Leaving Vegeta in shock and eating his words.  
  
" Well, that didn't go well at all." Trunks says with a sigh. He walks over to his mother, where Bra is now joining her.  
  
" Mom are you ok?" Trunks asks.  
  
" Yes Trunks, I'm fine."  
  
" So, does this mean you won the fight mom?" Bra asks with a bit of a competitive smirk.  
  
" Let's just call it a draw for now." Bulma answers as she looks up to where Sapphire took off.  
  
" What now?" Her daughter asks  
  
" I think I need to have a few words with your father." Bulma says as she walks toward her husband. " Vegeta?" He acts like she isn't even there. "Don't ignore me!" she yells Her voice breaks him from his trance. " Woman, you're here. What were you saying?" Vegeta turns and looks deep into her eyes. He tries to hide the fact that Sapphire's words hurt him, but Bulma knows him to well. " She will come back." She says trying to reassure him. " If she cares for you like the friend she claims to be, then she won't let this stand in her way." Bulma decides to joke with Vegeta a little. " Then your pride will be fixed, you can say she came crawling back to you." He smiles a little. " Now is no time to joke woman. He replies softly. Bulma puts her hand to Vegeta's cheek. She then hugs him real tight, placing her head on his chest. Vegeta decides to put his, already hurt pride, aside for the moment. He hugs his wife back, then caresses her soft blue hair.  
  
" I love you woman." He whispers in her ear. While Bulma and Vegeta hold each other, Sapphire is on her was back to the ship. Tears are still streaming down her cheeks. "It had been an emotional day," she thought to herself. She decides to set down in a forest area a few miles away from where all the fighting took place. The sun is starting to set across a lake she is sitting by. It shimmers like a million diamonds are placed across the top. Sapphire finds herself starting to get lost in her thoughts. Little does she know she is not alone, as a voice from behind her quickly catches her attention.  
  
" Hey"  
  
To be continued.  
  
AN: Well that is the end to another one of my chapters. As always I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. See you next chapter! Blaze ^_^ 


	14. Unexpected Guests

Chapter 14 Unexpected Guests  
  
AN: Hi, Again. How is everyone. Well here is my new chapter. ^-^ I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R Blaze.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own Sapphire.  
  
Sapphire is startled by the unexpected voice. She turns to see who has joined her. " Oh, it's you. The guy that was fighting with Vegeta." Sapphire pauses as she wipes her tears. " What brings you out here?" she questions, surprised to see him.  
  
" I wanted to see how you were. I know you must think I am crazy for following a person I just met, but I hate to see women cry. If you want to be alone, I understand." Yamcha says, hoping she will let him stay.  
  
" No, I would enjoy the company. Since there are no chairs, you can pull a rock over and sit down. " She says jokingly. Yamcha chuckles a little. " I'll just sit on the grass. By the way, my name is Yamcha." The excited guy extends out his hand to her. She gladly takes his hand into hers as they shake.  
  
" I'm Sapphire, if you didn't already know that." Sapphire looks out at the lake. " I messed up today." She says  
  
" Why do you say that?"  
  
" Everyone thinks I came here to claim Vegeta back as my man. That isn't it at all. I basically came back to see an old friend. A person that for twenty five years I thought was dead. When I told Bulma I wanted a relationship with Vegeta, I didn't mean right away. I meant many months, maybe even a few years down the road. That's even is sparks were to start between us again."  
  
" I thought you were dating that Turlis guy."  
  
" Really. No way, Turlis is just a friend. We dated for a while, but nothing serious ever became of it. I look at him more as a brother than as a lover." Sapphire smiles a little. " Look at me, I am telling you my troubles like you are a bartender. I don't want to bore you with my problems." Sapphire turns and looks at Yamcha. They lock eyes for a few seconds. Yamcha quickly turns his attention toward the sunset.  
  
" Your not boring me. I find this interesting. After all, you are the sister of one of my best friends." Just as Yamcha says that, Goku comes flying down beside them. He looks surprised to see Yamcha there.  
  
" Hey Yamcha, what brings you out here ?" Goku asks just as he starts to remember what Yamcha had told him earlier.  
  
" I wanted to make sure Sapphire was ok. Since you are here, I guess I will go. Besides puar is probably wondering where I am at right now."  
  
" Is that your girlfriend ? "Sapphire questions innocently.  
  
Yamcha tries not to laugh. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you. Your question was unexpected. Puar is a friend of mine. She is a cat that can fly and talk." Sapphire blushes from embarrassment. " I don't have a girlfriend , anyway, I will leave you two alone now." Yamcha starts to get up, but soon feels a hand on his right arm.  
  
" Please stay. If it is alright with Kakarrot that is." Sapphire and Yamcha both turn to Goku for an answer. Goku places his hand behind his head and smiles " Why would I mind, the more the merrier." Goku sits down, on the grass, next to Yamcha and his sister.  
  
" I would have been out here sooner, but I had to sneak away when Chichi wasn't looking."  
  
" She is going to be mad at you man." Yamcha exclaims  
  
Goku laughs. " I know, but I am already in trouble, so I guess I am just adding to the list."  
  
" Kakarrot, if you wife is going to be mad then don't stay out here on account of me."  
  
" Its ok, besides we didn't really get to talk much." Sapphire smiles. " But you got to read my mind earlier, so you pretty much know a lot about me." " I know, but I didn't read it completely. I only skimmed , and you don't know anything about me."  
  
" That is true. Where would you like to start."  
  
"How about calling me Goku. Is my earth name given to me by my grandfather."  
  
" Goku. I'll have to get use to calling you that. I'm so use to calling you the other." She smiles  
  
" Vegeta still calls me that." Goku smiles. "My wife's name is Chichi. We have two sons, Gohan and Goten. Gohan is married to Videl, and has a two year old daughter named Pan."  
  
" Cool! You guys have been busy." Goku blushes " Too bad I didn't get to meet them. Today just was not right."  
  
" You can meet them anytime or do you have to leave?" He asks  
  
" Well, I'm not sure how your friends would feel about me still being here. I did not really give a good first impression." Sapphire looks down at the ground and bites her lower lip.  
  
"I'm sure once they got to know you then it would be fine. I am getting to know you, and I like you." Yamcha says trying to reassure her.  
  
" I don't know. I mean I was not there five seconds and I had already started a fight. I can be sarcastic sometimes and that definitely came out today. Also, look at what happened between me and Vegeta. I didn't even expect me to cry like that. Its just everything came back and built up."  
  
" Don't worry about Vegeta. He is just a jerk." Yamcha says  
  
" You don't like Vegeta, do you?" Sapphire questions him with a smirk.  
  
A sweat drop forms on Yamcha's brow. He didn't want to make her mad, but he didn't want to lie either.  
  
" Well," He starts out shaky, but soon his angered feelings for Vegeta come out in his words. " He is an arrogant jerk. He is like a spoiled child. He thinks of no one but himself, and I can't forget the first day he arrived. He was so ruthless, destroying all of us one by one. With me dying at the hands by one of his green men." Yamcha shutters at the memory of that day. Goku himself even shakes his head at the thought of that day. " He has changed since then." Goku says softly.  
  
" He still is arrogant and a jerk though." Yamcha says crossing his arms. The two go silent. Sapphire looks back remembering that day. She had heard the whole fight on her scouter. Even she felt a chill go down her spine at the memory of it. She then remembers something.  
  
" Hey that's where I know your voice from. It's from that day. I recognize it from the fight." She says to Yamcha.  
  
" You heard the fight?" Yamcha questions with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
" I heard everything through Vegeta's scouter. All of them were connected to each other. That's how they found out about the dragonballs. They heard it through Raditz's scouter."  
  
"Oh so that is how, I remember Vegeta telling me something like that about a month ago. That means you knew about some of my friends already, you already knew about Gohan." Goku exclaims  
  
"Yes, I did. Gohan was so young then. He was very brave for being the age that he was, a true Saiyan." Sapphire smiles and looks at Goku. "That's my boy." He answers proudly. " I did not train him for that battle ,though. Piccolo did. I was dead after my battle with Raditz, and Vegeta and them were on their way, so Piccolo took Gohan and trained him for the battle."  
  
" Is he the namek?" She questions  
  
" Yup, pretty wild huh." Goku says  
  
" Weird definitely." She says  
  
" That is just a small part of what has happened here over the years." Goku states  
  
"Really, I thought Earth would be more peaceful." Sapphire says with a semi shocked look.  
  
Goku and Yamcha smile. " Not with Goku here. Trouble seems to be attracted to him. Things have happened to us that you would not even image." Yamcha answers  
  
" Try me." She says interested, not really knowing what she is getting herself into.  
  
" Well, it all started when I was a kid. There was an evil army called the Red ribbon army. They were trying to steal the Dragonballs and. Goku went on telling Sapphire the whole story from the Red Ribbon army, all the way to Majin buu. While Goku is telling his life story, Vegeta and the others are back at Capsule Corporation.  
  
" Where is your father!" Chichi yells  
  
" I think he went to find Aunt Sapphire." Goten answers with a mouth full of cake.  
  
( Bulma's parents are still alive. As a mother's day present, Trunks and Bra wished them fifty more years on Earth. So, as Bulma's mother does with company, she brought out food and lots of it.)  
  
Everyone is sitting around a large table, Vegeta chooses to remain standing against a wall. Some are eating, others continue to discuss the day.  
  
" I can't believe your father snuck behind my back, to go after his sister without telling me." Chichi sighs " I guess that is what I get for having a caring husband. He must have seen something good in her, or he would not be out there right now."  
  
" He must have mom. I mean you should seen the way he attacked Raditz, I mean that was his brother." Gohan states  
  
"I was thinking the same thing Gohan." Bulma interrupts. " That thought crossed my mind as me and here were fighting. She never powered up once. We even started to talk for a little while." Bulma looks down at her cup of tea, then turns to her husband to see how he is.  
  
" Oh really Bulma. What about." Videl asks curiously. Bulma smiles " About Vegeta." This catches the prince 's attention  
  
" You were talking about me woman."  
  
" Well, to some extent, yes We actually were making fun of you." Bulma giggles at the memory of what Sapphire told her. Everyone looks at Bulma with a sweat drop going down their heads.  
  
"What! What the hell brought that up woman!"  
  
" Sapphire was smiling and I asked her what about. She had brought up how you were standing and analyzing our fight. She said it made you look bored and were probably not watching the fight at all, but were thinking about yourself. Then she imitated you in your voice. I had to laugh." Bulma starts to giigle again.  
  
" Figures Sapphire would be sarcastic at a time of something serious. She would always nag me about the way I would analyze a battle." Vegeta stops as he starts to remember Sapphire. He quickly shakes his head to forget his memory. " I don't even want to think about her." Bulma turns away from him and starts to fidget with her tea. She is worried about her husband. She knows that her husband is close friends with Sapphire and wants to straighten out what happened that afternoon. She loves him and she hates to see him hurting, even if he would not show it. Bulma actually started to like Sapphire after their fight. Even she wants to see Sapphire again so she can see what she is truly like. She could relate to her in a lot of ways, especially with Vegeta. " She is going to come back Vegeta." She says trying to reassure him." How do you know Goku isn't going to bring her back with him tonight?"  
  
" Kakarrot is a joke. Why have you all of a sudden taken an interest in her? I figured you would not want to see her again." He grunts  
  
" Well, I have changed my mind." Bulma smirks as a plan comes to her mind to change the tense mood in the atmosphere. " I think its you who doesn't want to see her again."  
  
"That's not true woman, you know nothing!" Bulma smirks teasingly " I think you are afraid of having two women together who know a lot about you. The only two people who can truly figure you out. Just imagine the stories we could exchange. I'm already laughing just thinking about it."  
  
Vegeta turns back to his wife to notice the devilish smirk across her face. " You wouldn't woman. I thought one woman was hard to deal with, now I have two of them. DAMMIT!" He yells in frustration. Everyone starts to laugh.  
  
" Poor Daddy. Mom you really are starting to trust her aren't you?" Bra questions.  
  
" I think so. Right now I am just going to have fun teasing your father with it."  
  
" I heard that!" Vegeta yells.  
  
Bra sighs. " Well, I guess if you and dad think she is ok, then I guess I do to."  
  
" No you don't" Her brother says with his arms crossed and a smirk across his face. Teasing his little sister.  
  
" Trunks shut up. You don't know anything." She huffs  
  
" See, you didn't deny it."  
  
" Trunks shut up. If you think you are so smart then what do you think about her?" Bra snaps back  
  
" I guess she is ok. I don't really know her though." He answers  
  
" You are just saying that because dad is here, and you will get extra training if you say anything bad." She says instigating trouble.  
  
" That's not true Bra. I do like her a little. I just don't know her at all, so I can't really say much. Right Goten."  
  
" What Trunks." Goten says as he stops eating his cake.  
  
" What do you think about Sapphire?" Bra asks  
  
"For my aunt, I think she is a total hottie." Everybody looks at Goten and they start to laugh. " What she is."  
  
Bra shakes her head. " I can't believe I am dating you." " I love you too, Bra." Goten says with a wink.  
  
Chichi clears her throat and starts to speak " Well, I think I speak for everyone here when I say we need to get to know her better. Then we can decide if we like her or not." Everyone pretty much shakes their heads in agreement. Everyone except for Vegeta who is lost in his own jumbled thoughts. ( Vegeta thinking to himself) " I wonder if she will come back, I have never seen her cry like that. I hope the woman is right in saying she will come back. I wonder if Bulma still thinks she is going to try to take me back. Sapphire and I are not in love anymore. I could even see that in Sapphire's eyes. We are friends nothing more, even if I was wrong on that and Sapphire still loved me, she would not interfere. She has a caring heart like Kakarrot, but an attitude of a true Saiyan. I really hope that idiot can bring her back. What am I saying, that fool could convince Frieza to come back."  
  
Bulma interrupts Vegeta's thoughts. " Hey Vegeta, are you thinking about yourself again." His wife yells playfully breaking his thought process.  
  
" Humph! Dammit Sapphire look what you have done." He says out loud making everyone laugh. Bulma soon stops laughing when she sees Puar upset.  
  
" Puar what' wrong."  
  
" I don't know where Yamcha is. I haven't seen him since earlier. He sent me home when those people showed up and he has not been back." Everyone has failed to notice Yamcha not being there.  
  
" The last time I saw him was when Vegeta and him were fighting." Bulma answers. Everyone quickly turns and looks at Vegeta. " What! I threw the weakling back on the ground when me and Sapphire were arguing." Nobody could figure out were Yamcha is. Until they saw the nervous look across Krillin's face. " Krillin, Do you know where he is?" His wife asks as she glares at him.  
  
" Yes, he is with Goku." He answers holding back the fact that Yamcha left before Goku.  
  
" Why would Yamcha be out there?" Bulma thought out loud.  
  
" He probably was to afraid to come back here and face me. That weakling is pathetic." Vegeta says arrogantly.  
  
"If only you knew the truth." Krillin thought to himself.  
  
* Back to the Forest *  
  
. and that is the whole story" Goku finishes. Yamcha is practically asleep. Sapphire herself feels tired from the whole story.  
  
*Yawns * " Well that is a lot of stuff. I thought my life was full of drama." Sapphire says trying to wake up. She kicks Yamcha on the leg to signal its over.  
  
" Where am I . * blinks * Oh yes, that is everything. Man look at the time. We probably need to get back Goku."  
  
" your right Yamcha." Goku says as his stomach starts to growl. " Besides, I'm starving."  
  
" I need to head back myself." All three stand up and get ready to part their separate ways. Neither of them knowing if they will see one another again.  
  
" Sapphire, if our friends and family say you can come again, will you? Goku asks  
  
" Absolutely, I want to meet those nephews of mine." She answers with a smile. " It was nice to finally meet you kaka- I mean Goku." Goku looks at his sister and smiles. " It is nice to finally meet my true family." Sapphire extends out hr right hand intending to shake Goku's goodbye. She gets a surprise when she feels her brother's arms wrap around her. She hesitates at the new feeling, but gladly hugs him back. Goku releases his embrace then turns to Yamcha. " You ready?" Goku asks as he levitates in the air. " It was nice meeting you Sapphire." Yamcha smiles then levitates up next to Goku. " It was very nice meeting you also, Yamcha." Sapphire then reaches into her pocket and pulls out a scouter." I do not know if this still works, but if your family says I can join you then all you have to do is call." She tosses the scouter to Goku.  
  
" Are you sure you won't need this?"  
  
No, we have plenty. Keep it as a memory of me. It's my own personal scouter. " with that said, Sapphire smiles at her brother one more , then takes of towards her ship. Yamcha and Goku start to head back to Capsule corp.  
  
" Hey I can feel dad's power level!" An excited Goten yells.  
  
" Is Sapphire with him?" Vegeta quickly asks  
  
The teen stops smiling and looks at the ground. " No, she's not."  
  
" Humph, I knew it." Vegeta turns away from everyone in the room.  
  
Goku and Yamcha walk in the door. " Goku." Chichi says relieved as she throws her arms around him. The embrace only lasts a second as Chichi's frustration comes out. " Goku don't you have sneak away like that again. What am I going to do with you?"  
  
" Sorry Chichi." He answers as he rubs his head.  
  
Hey dad. Where is Sapphire? We thought for sure she would come back with you." Gohan exclaims  
  
"She went back to her ship."  
  
" So, we aren't going to see her again?" Goten asks  
  
" Well, if it is alright with everyone, she would like to come here and visit. She wants to try things again. So what do you all say?"  
  
Everyone shakes their head yes to the second meeting. " Great thank you everyone." Goku says as he pulls a scouter out of his pocket. " Hey Vegeta do you know how to work this?" He asks. " You push the red button you idiot." He says disgusted " OH, thanks Vegeta." Goku pushes the button. " Hello, Sapphire." No answer. " Hello" he says again. " Goku, that was fast, What's up?"  
  
" I just wanted to let you know that the second meeting is a go. So, I guess I will see you tomorrow." " Where do you want me to meet you at?" " At the Capsule Corporation building. Just follow our power levels, you can't miss it." " Ok, I will see you then."  
  
To be continued.  
  
AN: Man, that was a long chapter. I had a bit of writers block and couldn't figure out how to put some things together. As always, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. Blaze ^-^ 


	15. Take Two

Chapter 15 Take Two  
  
AN: Hello! It is nice to, well, type to you all again. I would have said seen, but I can't see you. * Crickets * (Smiles nervously) Well, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R Blaze ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: *-* (Hypnotized) I do not own Dragonball z.  
  
It is the start of a new day. Morning passes fairly quickly for Sapphire. As she finds herself rushing to get ready for her second meeting. " I guess I will wear this." She says to herself, while in front of the mirror. She decides to dress casual: wearing blue jeans, black belt, black healed boots, and a black long sleeved button up shirt, with the two top buttons undone to show cleavage.  
  
" You are pathetic." Turlis says as he pops into her room unexpectedly.  
  
" Why?" She questions still admiring herself in the mirror.  
  
" Even after you telling me everything that went on yesterday, your still going to go through with this." He says as he walks over and sits on her bed.  
  
" How much of what I said, did you actually pay attention to?" She questions him sarcastically.  
  
" Well, I know you fought with Vegeta's woman, you fought with him, and everyone doesn't like you." He says standing up.  
  
" They did not come right out and say they did not like me. I am just assuming they don't. Besides, I am the one who started the fight with Vegeta." She turns to Turlis and puts her hands on her hips. " Now, how do I look?"  
  
" Gorgeous as usual." He says with a brief smirk. "Seriously Sapphire, do you think this is the best thing?" He crosses his arms in concern  
  
" Yes it will be fine, trust me. Goku says..  
  
Turlis rudely interrupts " You mean Kakarrot."  
  
Sapphire gives Turlis a dirty look. " I know what I meant. My brother has excepted me with no problem, besides I can take of myself. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. She says as she puts on her earrings.  
  
Turlis gets a discouraged look on his face. " Well, what about that friend of his that followed you last night. What do you make of him?"  
  
" He seems really nice. I mean he was concerned about a complete stranger, and he is kind of cute." She smirks then walks into the living room of the ship.  
  
" I can not believe Vegeta even stayed here I mean.. " Turlis pauses as what Sapphire said starts to sink in "Did you just say that guy was cute, Sapphire come here." He says as he follows her into the living room. " Turlis, he was cute and you are making way to big a deal out of this. It will be fine, just try to loosen up a little. I have to go before I am late." She hugs Turlis then walks out the door. Leaving Turlis standing there. " Kind of cute." Turlis shakes his head of the thought. " That woman is something else." He sighs  
  
Sapphire is now only a few feet away from Capsule Corporation. " Man I hope this goes well." She thought to herself. (Meanwhile at Capsule Corporation)  
  
" I think she is on her way." Goku says excitedly.  
  
" I think you are right dad. Her power level seems to be pretty close." Gohan says holding Pan  
  
Everyone is sitting in the living room, waiting for the arrival of their female saiyan guest, everyone except Vegeta that is.  
  
" Hey Bulma, where is Vegeta? Is he not going to come? Goku asks curiously  
  
" He is getting ready. He just finished training thirty minutes ago. If I had not stopped him, he would have still been training.  
  
" Vegeta is something else." Goku replies with a chuckle  
  
" How are you doing Bulma?" A visibly concerned Chichi asks.  
  
I'm ok now. I had a lot of time to think it through last night. I don't think I have anything to be stressed or worry about." " I can reassure that." Yamcha interrupts " She came right out and told me last night she didn't want to steal Vegeta back, or cause any trouble. She just wants to come and see an old friend, one she just happened to be engaged to." He says calmly  
  
" Well, look at Mr. Defensive. Why were you out there last night Yamcha? We never did figure that out." She says suspiciously, turning all the attention towards him.  
  
" I was. The doorbell rings interrupting him. He breathes a quick sigh of relief. " I'll get it." Goten yells Before anyone can object, the young teen runs down the stairs to the main floor. He quickly reaches the door, just as the second ring could be heard. He opens it, revealing a calm looking Sapphire. " Hi." She says  
  
" Hello, I am Goten, it's nice to meet you." He says with his dad's same cheerful demeanor " It's nice to meet you too Goten. May I come in?"  
  
" Oh, totally. The others are upstairs, just follow me." Goten quickly closes the door, then leads Sapphire to the room of people. Sapphire finds herself feeling a bit nervous the closer she gets. Goten reaches the top of the steps and enters the room a few feet ahead of her. She soon can see into the open room, where all the faces she saw yesterday are now present before her. She immediately stops in the large entrance way, not knowing really what to do or say.  
  
" Hey Sapphire. I'm glad you came." Her brother says. He has a very welcoming smile placed on his face as he approaches her.  
  
" I would not have missed it for the world." She says as she starts to relax a bit.  
  
Sapphire suddenly feels a soft tug on her leg. She looks down to see a wide- eyed two-year-old girl looking up at her. " Well, what do we have here." Sapphire says as she kneels down beside the toddler. " What is your name cutie?  
  
" Pan." The outgoing toddler answers." Who you?"  
  
" My name is Sapphire. I am a friend of your grandpa." The little girl looks up at Goku. He smiles at the site of her curiosity. " You know how you call Goten, Uncle Goten. Well, this is your Aunt Sapphire." He says pointing at his sister.  
  
Pan looks back towards Sapphire and smiles. " Aunt Sapire." The innocent child says following it with a giggle. Sapphire laughs a little as she stands back up. Goku picks up his granddaughter and holds her in his arms. He notices Sapphire starting to relax in the unfamiliar surroundings. " You ready to meet everyone?" She sighs. " It's now or never." Sapphire slowly walks further into the room.  
  
" Let's start with my family. You have already met Goten, so this is my other son Gohan." Goku point to a young man approaching her.  
  
" This is the one I heard on the scouter." She says finally putting a face to the voice that she heard all those years ago.  
  
Gohan smiles a little. " I have gotten a lot older since then." He then rubs the back of his head. " Man, it really shows how much time has passed. It is really a pleasure to finally meet you Gohan." Gohan smiles at his aunt then puts his arm around his wife.  
  
" This is my wife Videl."  
  
Videl shakes her hand. " It is really nice to meet you."  
  
" And you already have met my daughter here." Gohan exclaims as he takes Pan into his arms. " She is adorable." Sapphire exclaims " Thank you" Gohan answers  
  
" Hey Sapphire." Goku says. " I would like you to meet my wife, Chichi." He says as he presents a raven haired woman to his sister."Hi." Sapphire says following it with a smile  
  
Chichi smiles back then begins to speak. " Goku told me a lot about you last night. I wasn't sure about you at first, but I think I am beginning to see what he sees." Chichi takes Sapphire's hand into hers. " I know I did not give you a good first impression, but yesterday was very stressful for me and everyone else." Sapphire states softly " I have a feeling today will be better." Chichi says trying to reassure her.  
  
Sapphire nods in agreement. Some tension is lifted after their meeting. Goku grins happily at the site of the two women. Goku then glances around he had completely forgot about his other friends for a second.  
  
" Hey Sapphire, lets introduce you to everyone else." " Alright, but I have a suggestion. Why don't you just point out everyone and tell me their name. That way we will get the introduction done faster, and I will have more time to get to speak with everyone individually. You know, get to know them on a one on one basis."  
  
Goku looks at her a smiles. " Ok. Well, lets start over here and work our way right. This is Chichi's dad Ox king, my friend Krillin, his wife eighteen, and their daughter Marron. Then there is Tien, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Hercule that's Videl's dad. Then there is the Guardian of the Earth Dende, and Yamcha's friend Puar, and Bulma's parents Dr. and Mrs. Briefs."  
  
Sapphire looks around at all the people in the room. " It is nice to meet all of you. Thank you all for giving me a second chance today, even after the display that happened yesterday." Sapphire answers as she starts to nervously bite her lower lip. She is soon interrupted by a familiar voice. " You still do that woman." Vegeta says to her, as he makes his appearance in the room. " I figured you has stopped that uneasy reaction of yours."  
  
Sapphire stops biting her lip and quickly looks up at him. " So you finally decided to show yourself."  
  
" Why wouldn't I." The arrogant prince says as he walks toward her.  
  
She smirks and crosses her arms" Well, I didn't know if you would talk to me again after yesterday. I know how stubborn you can be."  
  
Vegeta quickly returns the smirk. " Between the two of us, I would have put my money on you not showing your face again. Especially after your emotional episode." He says as he stands before her with his arms crossed. Sapphire gives Vegeta a playful dirty look." I know your not trying to act like what I said yesterday did not bother you. Your face when I left said it all, you were stunned." She says as she places her hands on her hips.  
  
" Believe what you want woman. Besides, I heard you were making fun of me yesterday."  
  
" Trying to the change the subject are we, I guess I got my answer." Sapphire grins. " Yes, I was making fun of you yesterday. I could not resist it. I was still amazed that you still did that. " She says trying to hold back a giggle.  
  
Vegeta just rolls his eyes. " Laugh it up now. I don't find it amusing at all." Sapphire sighs. " Oh, you find nothing amusing. You are such a drag." She says as she turns her back to Vegeta.  
  
" So what did you and Kakarrot discuss last night." He asks with curiosity in his voice. " Nothing really. Just some battles and things like that." A smirk shows up on Sapphire's face once again. " Is that all or is there something you are not telling me." He demands kind of angry.  
  
Sapphire turns back to look at Vegeta. " Well, there is one thing I wanted to ask you." She says in a serious tone. "What?" Sapphire grins evilly. " What happened to that pink shirt you use to own?" Everyone in the room busts out laughing. Well, everyone but Vegeta.  
  
" KAKARROT!" " What is was funny Vegeta." Goku says as he wipes a tear from laughing so hard. Vegeta clenches his fists in frustration. " All of you are pathetic." Vegeta then turns his back to Sapphire. " Oh Vegeta, it was just a joke." She exclaims with a sigh.  
  
Bulma still giggling a little, walks over to her husband." Vegeta, are you going to introduce the kids and me or do I have to? Vegeta turns and looks at his wife and children. He notices Bulma now has a * you better do this or you will not get to eat for a week* look across her face.  
  
"Fine." Bra walks closer to her father, then she wraps around her father's left arm.  
  
" Sapphire this is my son Trunks." The lavender haired teen steps forward to greet Sapphire.  
  
"Hi Trunks." She says as she takes Trunks hand into hers.  
  
" It's a pleasure to meet you finally. You are very pretty in person."  
  
" Thank you." Sapphire blushes a little." You seem to be nothing like your father. You are so sweet." Vegeta just rolls his eyes. " Anyway, this is my daughter Bra." " So, your Vegeta's daughter. Wow, you look just like your mom." " I get that a lot." Bra says softly. Bra stares Sapphire down. She doesn't really know what to say to this woman she doesn't now. Sapphire can see the uneasiness in her eyes.  
  
" Hey, I know this is kind of hard on you, but I am not here to destroy anything." Anything she meant by Bra's parents relationship. " I am just here to meet all of your family and friends." She says trying to reassure Bra. " Hey, I can tell you are really attached to your father." Sapphire smiles as she tries to lighten up the mood. "I was a major daddies girl too. When I was four I actually kicked a woman into a lake, because she hugged my dad." Sapphire laughs a little as she remembers the embarrassing moment. Bra even giggles a little then smiles.  
  
"Man you were a daddies girl. You don't have to worry; I don't plan on kicking you. I will admit though, that last night I was not to thrilled with you coming, but you seem really cool. Besides I love your boots."  
  
" Oh, Thank you." Sapphire says surprised at the comment. " Yes you are really cool. Besides, I give credit to anyone who can put up with my father." Trunks says jokingly. " You will pay for that comment boy."  
  
" See what I mean Vegeta, no sense of humor." Sapphire points out teasingly.  
  
" Will you be quiet." Vegeta yells. Sapphire tries not to giggle. She loves doing this to him.  
  
" Vegeta are you going to introduce me?" His wife asks in a huff.  
  
" You two already met, Woman." He says crossing his arms.  
  
" That does not count, we want to start over." Bulma says placing her hands on her hips.  
  
" Yeah Vegeta!" Sapphire shouts in agreement.  
  
" That is enough out of you." Vegeta says as he points at Sapphire. Sapphire giggles.  
  
Bulma sighs " Vegeta!" " Fine! Bulma this is Sapphire, Sapphire this is my wife Bulma. Now both of you leave me alone!" The two women smile at each other as they continue to giggle. " It is very nice to meet you, Sapphire" Bulma says with a big smile. " It is very nice to meet you too, Bulma" Sapphire returns the smile, and the two women seal the greeting with a handshake. Everyone starts to laugh. The mood lightens up extremely from what it was when Sapphire first arrived.  
  
" Hey Sapphire, I bet you can never guess who Goten is dating." Goku says teasingly  
  
Sapphire turns to her youngest nephew with a curious look on her face. "Who are you dating?" Goten puts his hand behind his head." I'm dating Bra."  
  
" Really! Wow it is a very small universe." She says still surprised.  
  
" You wanna talk about small universes, Goku's sister being engaged to Vegeta. Now that is just weird, especially if you look back when Vegeta first arrived." Krillin states with a cheesy smile. Goku laughs " That is true. Man you would have never guessed." Sapphire blushes as she takes a sip of her drink. Just then, Master Roshi decides to enter their conversation.  
  
" So Sapphire, you single? The old turtle hermit asks. " Yes, actually I am. Why do you ask?" She curiously asks the old man  
  
" How would you like to date an older man baby! How about a ki. A blow to the head from Bulma quickly quiets Master Roshi.  
  
" Dirty old man. Sapphire you might want to watch out for this one."  
  
" Ok. I will take your word on that." She says as she looks down at the unconscious old man.  
  
" You mean you and that fool Turlis aren't dating?" Vegeta asks meaning for it to be a joke. " No. We did for awhile, but it didn't get anywhere. We didn't even get close to being serious." Vegeta starts to laugh. " You seriously dated him. I guess hell froze over, or at least that is what you would say when asked if you would date him." He continues to laugh. Sapphire shakes her head at him. " Hey that is when I was younger. He did not look half bad when I was about thirty." Vegeta starts to shake his head now. " Excuses, Excuses. You still dated the loser." Vegeta says with a smirk Sapphire sighs " Oh, Shut up Vegeta." " Now look at who can't take a joke." He says sarcastically  
  
Sapphire just smiles and takes another sip of her drink. Meanwhile Bulma is over at the radio. " Hey everyone! Let's really get this party started." Bulma yells following it with a blast of dance music. The song soon turns to a slow one and pretty much everyone starts to dance. Except for a few who decide watch. Sapphire is one who decides to watch, until she notices Yamcha sitting alone at a table.  
  
" Hey." She says as she sneaks up behind him. Yamcha is startled a little at the unexpected visitor.  
  
" Man you scared me. I wasn't expecting you." Yamcha smiles at the site of Sapphire. " Please sit down?" "Thanks." She says as she pulls a chair over close to him. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." How are you doing?"  
  
" I was nervous at first, but this turned out to be better than what I thought it would." She says as she looks at him with a bright smile.  
  
" See, I told you once they got to know you that they would like you." Yamcha stops speaking as he turns and looks at her. He just stares in her eyes. Sapphire finds herself staring at him as well.  
  
" Yamcha" See says with a giggle. " Are you still with me?" He shakes out of his trance then blushes " Sorry, I did not mean to stare." He quickly turns away and watches the others dancing.  
  
" It's ok. I want to thank you for yesterday. " Sapphire looks down at the table. " What did I do?" He says looking back at her.  
  
" You made me feel better, when you did not have to. It was really sweet." Sapphire says placing her hand on his.  
  
He blushes then smiles nervously. "It was nothing really." She then looks deep into his eyes." It was something to me." She says softly  
  
The two start to gaze at each other. Each getting lost in the other's eyes once again. Sapphire's hand is still on Yamcha's. Unfortunately, Goku yelling for Sapphire interrupts them.  
  
" I better go. I'll talk to you later." She winks then heads off toward her brother, leaving Yamcha on cloud nine. Krillin saw the whole thing and makes his way to his love struck friend. " Hey man. I saw the eye contact, I think she digs you." He says patting Yamcha on the back. He never felt it. He is still in a trance from Sapphire.  
  
The party continues on. Before everyone knows it, two hours pass. Everyone is laughing and having a good time, even Sapphire. It is not until they head into the third hour that Goku notices Sapphire starting to act uneasy. Goku finds his sister sitting down barely talking to anyone.  
  
" What's wrong?" he asks, as he sits down next to his sister. " Nothing really. I'm fine." She does not even look him in the eye.  
  
Even Vegeta notices her behavior and decides to interrogate her. " What's wrong and don't say I did anything because I didn't." He says joking sarcastically " I know Vegeta. Its just that this whole party is going so well and.. Vegeta interrupts her" so that is why you are upset. That makes perfect sense." He states sarcastically Everyone now starts to notice Sapphire's attitude change. She sees the attention she is getting, and figures now is as good a time as any to explain herself.  
  
" Everything has been great. All of the stories Goku told me last night were true. You are all very nice people. That is why this will be so hard for me to explain." Sapphire starts to nervously bite her bottom lip.  
  
All of a sudden the doorbell ringing interrupts them. " I'll get it!" Goten yells. Everybody ignores him. They still have their attention on Sapphire. She goes to clear her throat to speak, when Goten walks back into the room. " Um, Aunt Sapphire, it is for you." He says as he walks back to his seat. Sapphire quickly gets to her feet and walks over to the hallway, just before the entrance to the large living room.  
  
" It is probably that idiot Turlis." Vegeta grunts in disgust. Everyone is quiet for a second, until Sapphire walks back into the entrance way.  
  
" This is what I was going to tell you. Instead I think it will be a lot easier just to show you." Everyone watches in suspense as Sapphire motions the mystery guest to come forward. Everyone's eyes widen as a young man steps forward and stops beside Sapphire. He is at least five inches taller than her, with short brown spiky hair and jet black eyes. He is wearing navy boots with dark navy pants and a dark gray shirt on. Over it he is wearing a loose black jacket. He has a serious look placed on his face. " Everyone, I would like you to meet Gage." She pauses and takes a deep breath. A tear starts to trickle down her left cheek, just as she begins speaking. " Vegeta, this is my son.our son."  
  
To be continued.  
  
AN: Well that was something. I hope you enjoyed it. Please stay tuned for my next chapter. Oh and to all you Bra fans out there, please go check out my second fic, it's a romance one and its all about her. (Shame filled plug) It's called Ageless Love. Thanks again. Blaze ^-^ 


	16. I have a What!

Chapter 16 I have a what?  
  
Blaze: Hi, everyone thanks for the reviews. I love them! I hope you enjoy this one. Me, ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
"Our what!" Vegeta yells in shock Sapphire walks over to Vegeta to try and explain herself. " Vegeta I know this is hard to believe, but he is your son.  
  
Vegeta is in utter shock, along with almost everyone else in the room. "Well, I think we can say that they did something." Goten says with a perverted laugh.  
  
Vegeta shoots an evil glare at Goten. " Sapphire, how did this happen..." Vegeta pauses to think about what he just asked " Wait I know how this happened, It's just this does not seem possible." Vegeta says as he starts to regain his thoughts.  
  
Sapphire takes in a shaky sigh. " Well, you remember our fight we had, right before you left for planet Namek." Vegeta nods his head yes. " Well, I was one month pregnant when you left. I did not even know, it was just too soon. I did not find out until it was too late." Sapphire starts to cry.  
  
Goku walks over to her and puts his arms around her. " Hey it's ok. We will get this worked out."  
  
Sapphire wipes some tears off of her face. " I know, but.." Sapphire stops speaking then looks Goku in the face. " Wait, you aren't surprised. I blocked that part from my mind when you went to read it. There is no way you could know."  
  
Goku looks up from their embrace and smiles. " You did not do a very good job of it. I knew this whole time. I was just waiting for you to be ready, but I knew you were unsure about it. When you were acting down earlier though, I was not sure if it was because of this or something else."  
  
Sapphire stops crying " So, you did know." Sapphire lets out a sigh "Did it surprise you?"  
  
" Yes, only for a little while though." Goku glances over at Gage, who is leaning against the side of the entranceway. " He stands just like Vegeta." Goku says jokingly.  
  
" Kakarrot! Would you mind stepping out of this conversation, it does not involve you." Vegeta demands as he walks over to Sapphire. Goku looks down at his sister. She gives him a nod to signal that she would be fine, and that he could leave if he wanted. Goku decides to step away to let them talk.  
  
Sapphire stares deep into Vegeta's eyes. " Vegeta, I honestly don't know how to explain this. I am sorry it happened this way. If I had any idea at that time I was pregn."  
  
Vegeta put his hand up motioning for her to stop. "I'm going to do the talking now. You just listen." He says sternly. Sapphire just nods in agreement.  
  
" First off, you should not have runaway yesterday, because we could have had this whole thing straightened out by now. Second, I think you went about this the wrong way woman. You should have pulled me to the side and told me about him, and not in front of everyone like this."  
  
" Vegeta it was not my intention to.  
  
" Nothing that has happened over the past 24hours you claim have not been your intentions." Vegeta interrupts as his anger starts to rise. " My ass was on the line yesterday. You come here thinking everything is going to be ok, and it obviously did not turn out that way. Did you ever think how this would effect my life, or possibly even my marriage?" All you thought about was your spoiled little self!"  
  
Sapphire frustratingly clenches her fists. " Excuse me! You dare yell at me! Not just an hour ago you were laughing and joking with me. Now all of a sudden you're pissed off. Where the hell did that come from!" I can never figure you out Vegeta, and I am not thinking of myself. I figured you had the right to know about your son. Not to mention the main reason I came here was for Gage. He wanted to meet his father. I am glad you decided to show him your true colors!" Sapphire takes in a deep breath. " Look, I did not come here thinking it would go over smoothly, so there is a lie in itself. Another thing, will you stop bringing up the marriage thing? Read my lips I DON"T WANT YOU BACK!"  
  
Vegeta continues to stare at her. " Well it is a good thing then, because I don't want you back either! Ever since you have arrived you have been nothing but a pain. Why don't you do me a favor, since you're so unselfish, and leave!" Vegeta crosses his arms in anger, and turns his back to her.  
  
" I see what you are doing Vegeta. Every time you are hurting, and you can't express your feelings about it, you push the person involved away. I know you are hurt about Gage. I wanted you to know more than anything! You would have been a good father. I mean look at your other two children; they love you a lot. That means something Vegeta. Don't do this! Don't push me away! I want to be friends still, please stop! Sapphire pleads with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Gage walks over to his mother and puts his arm around her. "Mom it's ok. You did everything you could." Gage comforts his mother. He then glances over at his angry father, just as Vegeta was turning back around.  
  
" What boy!"  
  
" Nothing. I was just trying to see this great guy my mom told me stories about, but I can't seem to find him." He answers sarcastically Sapphire looks up at her son. " Gage don't." She knew very well that he would start a fight He is usually a nice, sweet guy, but he has his mom's sarcasm, and he is Vegeta's son.  
  
" Mom, I will be fine." He turns to face his agitated father.  
  
" Boy, you don't know what you are getting yourself into." Vegeta says with now clenched fists.  
  
"Gage no!" His mother cries one more time. Her son just ignores her. She sighs with frustration. " This will get you two no where."  
  
" She is right." Goku says in agreement as he walks to his sister's side. Gage just smirks. " Oh, I don't plan on getting into a fight. I just wanted to get dad's information straightened out." Vegeta just stares. " First off, mom did not know I was coming today. She did plan on telling you later tonight. We were not quite sure how this party was going to go today, and since she was gone so long, I started to worry. That is why I am here now. Second, my mom is not selfish. She came her just for me. I pushed this meeting the most. Third, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I just wanted to make sure you knew who to blame." Vegeta didn't reply to his son's words. They just slipped into a staring showdown with one another.  
  
Bulma then slowly steps up to her husbands side and places her hand on his right arm. " Vegeta, maybe you should go and cool off for awhile, before you say or do something you will regret. Vegeta never takes his eyes off of Gage. " All of this is ridiculous." He says as he storms off into another part of the house.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan approaches his father's side. " Dad, all the rest of us are going to be in the other living room." Goku nods as everyone but, him, Gage, Sapphire, Bulma, Bra, and Trunks leave the room.  
  
Gage turns to his mother with a look of concern on his face. " I think I made things worse. Dammit! I was just trying to defend you." He exclaims with disappointment in his voice.  
  
Sapphire puts her hand to her son's cheek. " I know that sweetie, and I appreciate it. It was not your fault that he left. He is mad at me, not you." Sapphire glances over her son's shoulder and notices Bulma looking her way. " Bulma, I'm sorry again." She exclaims as Sapphire approaches her slowly.  
  
" You have nothing to be sorry for." Bulma sighs " All you ever did was love Vegeta."  
  
"Bulma, Can we talk downstairs, alone." Sapphire asks softly.  
  
" Sure."  
  
" I'll stay here with the kids, and keep an eye out for Vegeta." Goku states as the two women walk out of site.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Blaze: Well, what did you think. Sorry it took my so long to post this chappie. I have been very busy the past two weeks so, I apologize. Well, please review. Thanks again.  
  
Me ^-^ 


	17. Common Bond

Chapter 17 Common Bond  
  
Blaze: Hi everyone. As always I loved everyone's reviews. I owe you a big THANK YOU! ^_^ Well, I won't waist time with talking and I will get onto the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z. I do own my characters.  
  
The two women make their way downstairs, to a sitting area, on the lower level of the house. Sapphire helps Bulma over to the couch, as she slowly slips into a slight state of shock. The reality of the events starts to sink in.  
  
"Bulma, do you want me to get you something to drink?" Sapphire asks, trying to relax her.  
  
She glances up at Sapphire then smiles a little. " No, I'll be ok. Everything just now hit me, that's all."  
  
Sapphire goes over to Bulma and sits down beside her. An awkward silence falls between them as Bulma continues to try and relax. She notices how uncomfortable Sapphire looks.  
  
" How are you doing?" Bulma asks.  
  
Sapphire quickly looks over toward her. " I'm ok, I guess." She answers as she nervously brings her hands together and places them in her lap.  
  
" Hey, relax. I'm not upset at you, nobody is. This is just an uncomfortable situation. It can easily be resolved." Bulma says trying to comfort her. " Besides I have gotten the chance to get to know you these past, well hours I guess you could say, and I like you."  
  
Sapphire smiles. " Thanks, you're sweet. Its just Vegeta makes me so mad. I'm saying he does not have a reason to be upset, but he handles everything with an attitude. The crazy thing is that is what originally attracted me to him. His whole bad boy persona."  
  
Bulma sighs " Yes, I know what you mean. That can be attractive sometimes. It just makes you feel like if you're his woman than nobody will ever bother you. Well, besides him. He will always be there to beat the shit out of them." Both women start to laugh.  
  
Bulma leans back on the couch and crosses her legs. " You know, your son seems very nice."  
  
Sapphire smiles again " Thank you. Your children are amazing, and Trunks is quite the looker."  
  
" Thanks, he looks nothing like his father."  
  
Sapphire smirks. " And that's a bad thing how?" Sapphire exclaims jokingly.  
  
Bulma starts to laugh.  
  
" I'm sorry I need to stop. I just thought I would lighten the mood, but I need to stop. I don't feel like getting blasted today, by Vegeta." She says in between giggles. She then leans back on the couch.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" She asks as she looks over at Bulma.  
  
" Sure, what's on your mind?"  
  
" How did you and Vegeta actually find out you were interested in each other. Since Vegeta is the last one to share his feelings with anyone."  
  
Bulma takes in a deep breath. " Well, how can I make this short. After Namek was blown up, the residence of the planet had no where to go. So I invited them to stay with me. I also had invited Vegeta to stay. I was not attracted to him at the time, but I felt sorry for him. He did not have anyone; surprisingly he had accepted my offer. He stayed only a little bit, but then he left stealing one of my father's ships to find Goku. While he was gone, I started to feel something for him. I kept it hidden hoping it would go away, but it didn't. I fell in love with him. I did not tell him until one night when I got into a fight with Yamcha..  
  
Yamcha? Sapphire quickly interrupts at the sound of his name.  
  
Bulma looks a little surprised by Sapphire's reaction." You didn't know. I thought Goku told you. Yamcha is my ex-boyfriend. We dated along time. The night we got into a huge fight and finally broke up, was the night I found myself being comforted by Vegeta. Then one thing led to another and well you know." Bulma blushes a little.  
  
" Wow, I had no idea you and Yamcha went out. That's a bit of a shocker." She says with some surprise in her voice. She places a stray strand of her brown hair behind her ear.  
  
" I didn't think you would be so interested in finding out about me and Yamcha." Bulma exclaims with some suspicion.  
  
Sapphire looks at Bulma nervously. " Oh, it's just that him and Vegeta are so different from each other. I would not have placed you and him together."  
  
" Ok" Bulma says slowly.  
  
" We better go check on the kids." Sapphire says in an attempt to change the subject.  
  
Bulma agrees. Sapphire lets out a sigh of relief on the Yamcha subject. She did not want to reveal that she was attracted to him just yet. She did not feel it was the right time.  
  
Both women stand and start to motion up the staircase once again. They are surprised, but a little confused, to find Bra and Trunks on one side of the room and Gage on the other. They both quickly go over to Goku for answers.  
  
" Goku did something happen between them? Is everything alright?" Bulma questions  
  
Goku grins "Nothing happened. They are fine. They have not spoken to each other though since you left."  
  
" I guess they just wanted to avoid any further conflicts." Bulma says  
  
" I'm going to go and talk to Gage." Sapphire exclaims as she walks over to her son.  
  
Just as Sapphire walks away, Trunks and Bra walk up to their mother. " Mother are you alright?" Trunks asks a little concerned.  
  
" I'm fine sweetie. How are you and your sister doing?"  
  
"We're ok." Bra answers. "We did not want to talk to Gage until you came back."  
  
Bulma looks at her kids. " Why?"  
  
Well, with all the fighting that has happened, we did not know what would happen. So we figured to avoid it, we would stay away until you came up. Besides we were going to wait until he cooled off after his and dad's confrontation."  
  
Bulma lets out a little sigh and smiles a little." Well, I'm here now, do you guys want to go and meet him?"  
  
Trunks and Bra look at each other and shrug. " I guess so." Trunks answers as he lets out a sigh.  
  
" Trunks, what's wrong?" Bulma asks as she places her hand on her son's cheek.  
  
" It just feels a little weird that's all." Trunks lets out a frustrated sigh. " I'm not dad's only son anymore. I grew up believing one thing and now it's not true." Trunks looks his mother. His soft baby blue eyes showing his disappointment.  
  
" Trunks, your father loves you with all of his heart. That will never change, no matter what. I know it is really hard on you, but your father will never treat you differently based on who was born first, or last, or anything like that. You are his son and you are very special to him." Bulma tries to reassure her son. " Hey and if you look at the positive side, you have an older brother now. You two can hang out and train together. I'm sure if you get to know him you will love having him around. He will be very happy to know he has great younger siblings like you two." Bulma smiles at her children. Trunks gives her a little half smile.  
  
+ Sapphire and Gage +  
  
Gage why are you being so quiet? That's not like you."  
  
Gage takes in a deep breath. " What am I going to say to them. Hi, my names Gage. I'm your older half brother who's mom your dad was engaged to, but then we thought he was dead, but twenty four years later we decided to see if we were right." Gage lets out a sigh of frustration. " I'm sorry mom. I did not mean to take this out on you. I guess I am still frustrated about dad."  
  
Sapphire takes her son's hand into hers. " We will worry about your father later. Right now we are going to focus on your siblings. You always said you wanted a brother or a sister, now you have both." Sapphire smiles a little.  
  
" Mom, I was a kid when I said that."  
  
" No, you said that just last week." She answers.  
  
Gage gets a smirk on his face. " You're exaggerating."  
  
" No, I'm not. When you found out that we were coming to search for your dad you were like. Man I wonder if he has other kids, I hope he does. I've always wanted a brother or sister."  
  
Gage laughs a little. " Ok, I get your point."  
  
" And the positive side I they are not little. They are only a few years younger. You and Trunks can go and cruise for girls, or you can spar. Then you and your sister, well uh, you can beat up her boyfriends that treat her bad."  
  
"Mom be serious." He says laughing at her last comment.  
  
" Hey just think, you can now say you have a big family. You have your dad, brother and sister, an uncle and aunt, and cousins."  
  
" Yes, but will they except me, or even admit to knowing me." Gage looks in his mom's eyes. Before Sapphire can answer her concerned son, Goku interrupts.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that, Gage. Hi, I'm Goku. I'm your uncle." Goku pauses, then smiles. "Wow, you're my first nephew, well actually you are my only nephew. Hey, that's great though."  
  
Gage and Sapphire look at Goku then laugh a little. "Hey, thanks. It's nice to meet you Uncle." Gage says with a smirk.  
  
" Hey just call me Goku, everyone else does." Goku pauses again "Hey, I just thought of something else too, Vegeta's son is my nephew. That is really weird."  
  
Gage and Goku chuckle, Sapphire takes in a deep breath then lets it out slowly. Gage looks over at his mother with some concern. " What's wrong mom?"  
  
Sapphire leans back into her chair. " I think I am getting to old for all of this surprise and controversy. I'm worn out just from today."  
  
Goku looks at Sapphire then sits down. " Your not going to leave are you?"  
  
Gage and Sapphire look at each other. Gage shakes his head no in an attempt to have them stay, then She looks back at Goku. " No, I guess we will stay."  
  
Bulma walks over to where they are sitting. " Your not thinking of leaving are you?" Bulma says with a playful smirk.  
  
" Well, I was thinking about it a little bit, but Gage still wants to stay."  
  
" And I still want you to stay." Goku interrupts.  
  
" And so do I." Bulma exclaims. " Looks like you were out voted Sapphire. Besides, I have not gotten to meet that handsome son of yours."  
  
Sapphire smirks. " I was not aware we were taking a vote, Oh well. Bulma this is my son Gage." She places her hand on Gage's hand again. " And Gage, this is Bulma. She is your Father's wife."  
  
To be polite, Gage stands up to greet Bulma. " Hello, ma'am."  
  
Bulma smiles. " Just call me Bulma."  
  
Gage smirks. " It's a pleasure to meet you." He states softly as he glances over her shoulder to see Trunks and Bra standing a few feet behind. They are staring straight his way.  
  
Bulma notices him looking their way, and moves aside over by Goku, so Gage can approach his siblings. Trunks takes a couple of steps forward, placing him and Gage only a steps length from each other.  
  
Gage slowly extends his right hand to his younger brother. " I'm Gage, it's nice to meet you."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Blaze: Well that is the end of chapter 17. As always, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please Review. ^-^ Until next time, Good bye. Me, ^-^ 


End file.
